Changes arn't always easy
by Beth.M.H
Summary: jamie has been at the school for almost a year, how will she get out and find her flock? my first fanfic!
1. not again!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

_This is my very first fanfic so please review; I would love to get some negative feed back along with positive so I can improve my writing._

I opened my eyes and instantly shut them as a bright light hit me. The smell told me where I was and after a moment I blinked my eyes rapidly until the light didn't hurt anymore. Once again I was in a dog cage at the school. A small growl left my throat as I punched the wall.

"Darn!" I looked up as a small whimper came from the cage next to me, inside were two small girls who looked terrified. I backed away from the wall of my cage and looked around the rest of the room, tons of crates lined the walls of the small room but only mine and two others had a people in them and they were all sadly looking at me.

The other occupied cage contained a familiar looking boy, he had short brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, and there were bruises on his face along with what looked like a fresh cut on his cheek. His eyes looked so sad and I felt like he was worried about me. Why? I didn't even know him; he had no reason to feel sorry, Or did he?

The sound of footsteps obviously reached me first because they all looked shocked as I moved to the far corner of my cage and curled into a ball. But the door to the room opened and they too moved to the far corners of their cages, one pair of feet stopped outside of the boy's cage and a whitecoat knelt down in front of him.

The whitecoat handed him something and watched the boy's expression. I moved a little closer with curiosity and instantly backed away as an eraser opened my cage.

"Please don't look at me like that Jamie" I glared at my, suppose to be best friend and then glanced from the outstretched hand to the people around me. The blue eyed boy looked scared and started fighting to get out of his cage while the two girls clung to each other.

"We are just going to go for a little walk, to help you understand something." He demorphed and smiled at me "I won't hurt you, I promise." I nodded and took his hand; he carefully helped me out and put a protective arm around my shoulders as I started to wobble then walked me out of the room.

Thanks for reading, sorry if its kinda confusing ill try to post more later. Please review!

Beth


	2. twins!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

As soon as the door closed behind us I started to fell dizzy. I looked at him. He was putting a needle into his pocket. "You liar" was all I managed to say before everything went black.

"Jamie?" I opened my eyes and sat up as someone called my name. My vision was a little fuzzy, but started to return to its normal state as I blinked rapidly. In front of me was the boy from the other cage and the two girls. "Who are you?"

He smiled and showed me a picture. That was most likely what the whitecoat had given to him earlier, while Jason took me for a 'walk'.

I took the picture and put it in my lap while looking around. "Where are we?" There were trees everywhere. "In a park" my eyes got big and a smile spread across my face. A park! A real park! I jumped up allowing the picture to fall into the grass, and started looking around happily.

"Are you ok?" one of the little girls tugged on my shirt with fear in her eyes. "I haven't been in a park for a long time" she nodded and went over to the other girl while I started to cry. The boy picked up the fallen picture and handed it to me.

Once again I didn't look at it, instead I cried until I didn't have any more tears.

"Im sorry" I dried my cheeks and sat down "I just can't believe im finally out. I just really miss someone." They nodded and continued to watch me; finally I looked at the picture in me hand and gasped.

It was my flock.

I looked at the people in front of me and compared them to the people in the picture.

"Hunter?" I started to cry again as I stood up and ran into my brothers arms. It had been almost a year since I last saw my flock. Now here out of nowhere my brother was hugging me!

His blond hair was brown now and he had bruises all over, but it was still him. He let out his wings a little and I cried even more as I let out my own. My twin brother was still alive.

Then it hit me, there were only four of us!

"Where are the others?" he smiled and looked down at Beverly and Maria. Beverly moved her black hair to the side and concentrated. Almost instantly she looked up and said "at the house" and just like that we were off.


	3. washing machines and hot showers!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

After an hour of flying we landed in another park and walked about three blocks before stopping in front of a nice sized yellow house. Maria and Beverly quickly rushed into the house dragging me behind them.

I could tell that they had been here for a while, because the place was fully furnished and it had pictures of them on the walls. It made me happy to see that they had moved on.

But it also hurt.

Especially when I saw a picture of my flock with a teen age girl, who looked similar to me, playing on a swing set.

"Are you alright Jamie?" I fought back tears and smiled down at Maria, her cloths weren't badly torn, but her face was streaked with dirt and her blond curls looked limp. "Im just a little tired." She nodded and hugged me "you can sleep in my room."

XXXXXXXX few hours later XXXXXXXX

After my nap and a quick shower I went down stairs in my torn jeans and one of Hunter's shirts. Thank god for washing machines and hot showers!

"Jamie!" I got knocked of me feet and landed on the stairs, as my favorite six year old ran and jumped into a hug. "Matthew, I missed you to."

I stood up after about five minutes of hugging just to be knocked back down by Colton. "Guys, chill Im not going to disappear." I smiled as he let go and helped me stand up.

"We're eating in the backyard tonight." Beverly took my hand and led me through the house. The backyard consisted of a swing set, most likely the one from the picture. A picnic table and a **cute** eight foot fence to keep out the neighbors wandering eyes. Extra sarcasm on the word cute.

"The house is really nice." I tried to sound cheerful and happy for them but our little mind reader saw right through it. With in a mater of seconds I could hear her voice in my head.

_You don't have to pretend Jamie; we know you don't feel comfortable._

Instantly I pushed her out of my mind and put up a small block.

"Im just trying to help." She looked really sad and started towards the house just as I heard a car turn onto the street. I got up and jogged over to her. "I know it's just that last time…" I hugged her as the memories started coming back.


	4. Character profiles!

_**Character profiles!**_

_Jamie: _

_Age: 16_

_Description: waist length blond hair with streaks of blue, blue eyes_

_Wings: blue, white and black (basically resembles the wings of a blue jay)_

_Powers: healing and __telekinetic powers_

_Other: Hunter's younger twin sister_

_Hunter: _

_Age: 16_

_Description: brown hair, blue eyes_

_Wings: (same as Jamie's) blue, white and black (basically resembles the wings of a blue jay)_

_Powers: can create force fields/shields, produce electricity_

_Other: Jamie's older twin brother_

_Beverly: _

_Age: 10_

_Description: shoulder length black hair with pink streaks, pink eyes _

_Wings: black with some pink _

_Powers: mind reading and controlling people_

_Other: loves pink! (Bet you didn't see that coming)_

_Maria:_

_Age: 7_

_Description: curly blond hair, hazel eyes _

_Wings: yellow _

_Powers: Invisibility and super speed_

_Other: _

_Colton:_

_Age: 13_

_Description: Dark brown hair, pale brown eyes with some yellow_

_Wings: light grey, smudged with white underneath_

_Powers: walk through solid objects and sometimes has visions that aren't always reliable_

_Other: _

_Matthew:_

_Age: 6_

_Description: auburn hair and hazel eyes _

_Wings: dark brown that fades to pale brown_

_Powers: talk to animals and can replicate_

_Other: _

_Kevin:_

_Age: 17_

_Description: brown hair with clear green eyes_

_Wings: brown flecked with white_

_Powers: super strength and can create energy balls (which he then throws at enemies)_

_Other: leader of the flock_


	5. Stroll down memory lane

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

_It was noon when my alarm finally decided to go off. I fell out of my bed, instantly jumped to my feet and got ready for a fight. The only possible dangerous and threatening thing in the room other than myself was I giant teddy bear._

_I punched it playfully before pulling on a new pair of jeans and a hoodie over my tank top. I glanced in the mirror and smiled as I pulled my long blond hair with natural blue streaks into a pony tail._

_I could hear the flock eating so I slipped into me shoes and ran down stairs to the dinning room. _

"_Morning guys" I smiled as I received a few muffled hellos, I looked around for the sandwiches. Before I could ask for someone to pass me one, a sandwich came flying towards me and stopped right before it hit me._

_Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me as I ate it. "Hunter take everyone out side to play." Kevin ordered and they reluctantly got up._

"_Why did you do that?" I frowned at Kevin and gathered the dirty plates. He just frowned back and took the plates from me. Of course me being, well me I took them back and walked into the kitchen._

_He followed with two empty glasses and blocked my way back out of the kitchen. "What was with that sandwich?" he leaned to the side and set the glasses down. "New power" I tried to resist the urge to push him out of the way, but I couldn't._

_He grabbed both my wrists and I bit my lip as his nails broke through the skin. Darn his super strength! "You need to tell us when you get a new power; you could have hurt some one." _

"_Good idea!" he looked confused as I levitated one if the empty glasses and sent it at him. It missed and crashed in to the wall, but still detracted him. His grip loosened and I ran upstairs to my room._

_A knock came just as I started cleaning away the small amount of blood he had drawn. "Jamie" he opened the door and came in. "Go away!" I turned away from him and continued to take care of my self._

"_Im sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." he held out his free hand and I reluctantly gave him the wash cloth. "But you should have told me." I nodded and pushed him away before climbing out of my bed and going down stairs and into the back yard._

_Everyone was playing except Colton who was concentrating on something. I walked over and recognized the look on his face instantly. He was having a vision!_

"_Leave now!" everyone frowned at me but ran inside to get their backpacks. Colton snapped out of his vision just as Hunter tossed me a backpack. "Erasers, three minutes!" _

_Colton put on his own back pack and we got ready to leave. Just then there was a crash followed by a scream as erasers swarmed into our backyard. _

"_Stay close!" I grabbed Maria's hand and pulled her behind me as I kicked the eraser closest to me. "Get out of here!" there was a flash of brown and white as Kevin pushed me out of the way of an erasers claws. _

_I used that as the perfect opportunity to toss Maria into the air; she snapped out her yellow wings and with a few powerful strokes was hovering just out of reach. A scream snapped me attention back to the fight around me._

_Beverly shot into the air just to be pulled back down as an eraser clawed her leg. I was at her side in seconds and with one punch the eraser collapsed on the ground with a gross crack. _

_I helped Beverly into the air and saw that Matthew, Colton and hunter were flying away with Maria. While Beverly rushed to catch up I extended my own wings to escape the remaining erasers. _

_A sharp pain went through my left wing; tears started streaming down my face as I fought to not scream out in pain. There were a couple of kicks to my back and legs before I fell to the ground, face down. _

_I tried to pull my wings back in and this time cried out as pain shot through my wing again. I glanced up just in time to see Kevin glance over his shoulder and fly away, leaving my alone with over twenty erasers and a ruined wing._

_The next thing I knew was pain and shortly after everything went black. Little did I know that my flock wouldn't come back for me, wouldn't try to rescue me and wouldn't be seen or heard from for almost a year._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Hope you like this chapter, ill post the next one as soon as I finish typing it, but first I have to go to work and I really want to thank stargazer101 for the feed back.**

**Beth**


	6. kevin and dizzyness

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

I pushed my memories aside as my head started to spin. "Im not feeling to well, I think im going to get some water." Beverly frowned, but let go of me and headed back to the others before I slipped inside.

But I didn't make it to the kitchen; instead I sat on the couch and held my head, I was so dizzy I didn't even hear the front door open and people walking through the house.

Some one mumbled "Living room." and my eyes started to water, as I jumped up instantly going into fight mode. There was a giggle and someone walked in to the living room.

I blinked rapidly trying to focus; in front of me were Kevin and the blond girl from the pictures. The girl had a stack of pizzas in her hand and Kevin's jacket around her shoulders.

She stopped instantly when she saw me and almost dropped the pizzas as Kevin ran into her.

"Kevin" I practically whispered his name, but he still heard me and looked at me with pain showing in his eyes. I saw his lips moving and the girl looking at me confused, but I couldn't hear him and as I fell back onto the couch I heard Beverly scream my name in my head.

I took a few deep breaths and tried to focus as Beverly ran into the room and in to my arms. Kevin walked over concern showing on his face as the rest of the flock ran into the room.

Beverly said something, but I still couldn't hear her. "I- I can't hear you." fear and shock showed on everyone's faces including the blonde girl's.

_Jamie, what's wrong with you?_

**I don't know, I think I might be sick or it could be a new power**

_Ok, ill take you upstairs to rest_

Even though we were talking telepathically I could hear the uncertainty in her voice, but nodded and allowed her to take my hand. Hunter placed his arm around me so I could lean on him for support and smiled reassuringly.

I was taken into Hunters bed room and almost laughed; instead I just smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. His whole room was the same blue as our wings. He dug around in his dresser and tossed me a pair of basket ball shorts and a baggie shirt before leaving the room.

After changing I opened the door and climbed into the bed, Hunter came back in followed by the younger flock members. I pulled the blanket around me and sat up as they climbed onto the bed and made themselves comfortable.

**I love moments like this. ** I smoothed Beverly's hair away from her face and smiled as she curled up into a ball, her head resting on my lap and closed her eyes.

_Me too, we really missed you._

I woke up only an hour after falling asleep and instantly smiled, my flock was curled up together on Hunter's queen size bed, all except Kevin. I kissed Matthew and carefully untangled myself from Beverly and Colton, before going downstairs.

Kevin was on the front porch just staring at the ground while the blond girl talked. Wait a second, I could hear! I would have jumped for joy, but didn't want to get caught eavesdropping.

I pulled hair away from my face and headed for the bathroom in search of a pony tail holder. Just as I found one I heard the shuffle of feet and smiled. "Im in here" I stuck my head out of the bathroom and Maria smiled before running over.

She hugged my waist and I realized just how tall she had gotten. "Want to go for a walk?" I pulled my hair back into a perfect pony tail leaving a wisp of my blue hair free to hang in my face.

She yawned and took my hand. "We can walk to my school, it's only a few blocks away and it has a jungle gym." I frowned, but quickly covered it with a smile. "Sure, sweetie and then we can play before we come back."

I slipped on my worn tennis shoes and we went out side. "We'll be back in a few"

Kevin looked up and the girl stopped talking. "We are going for a walk, tell Hunter not to freak and that I fell better."

He nodded probably thinking I still couldn't hear. I just smiled and looked down at Maria "Which way?" she pointed to the left so we went left.


	7. learning to trust again

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

"Her name is Brook, she lives next door." I nodded and waited for Maria to continue as we walked back to the house. "She likes Kevin and is always acting like our mom; Hunter doesn't like her at all and neither does Beverly."

I smiled; my brother always chose my side. As the house came into view I noticed Brook was sitting on her own porch talking on a cell phone and Kevin was no where to be found.

"Ouch!" I stopped walking and turned around; Maria had fallen and skinned her knee while skipping. I knelt down and looked at her knee. "Let's get you a Band-Aid." I saw a small drop of blood and ran the edge of my shirt over it.

Suddenly my hand started to glow a faint shade of blue, Maria gasped and we both watched in amazement. I pulled my hand away as it stopped glowing and looked closely at the palm of my hand.

"Jamie, you have a new power, you just healed my skinned knee." Marias eyes were almost as big as her smile. "That must be why you didn't feel well." I just nodded like an idiot and helped her stand.

I continued to stare at my palm as we walked into the house; Maria yawned and hugged me before going upstairs.

"You ok?" I practically jumped out of my skin and received a laugh from Kevin. "I didn't mean to scare you." I debated telling him because of what happened the last time I developed a power.

Realizing Maria would probably tell everyone I sighed and looked from my palm to Kevin. He had a small scar on his arm and looked confused as I grabbed his arm and placed my free my hand over it.

I held my breath as the scar healed and Kevin stared at me in shook. "Maybe I shouldn't have showed you." I went to turn away just to have him grab my wrist like last time, except this time he controlled his strength and didn't hurt me.

"Im glad you did, it means you trust me again." I smiled and let him hug me. "Im so sorry Jamie. I thought you had left with the others, when i went back they had already taken you away."

I let a few tears fall and hugged him back "I missed you guys do much, why didn't you rescue me?" There was a knock on the front door and I quickly pulled away. Kevin went to answer it while I ran upstairs to Hunters room.


	8. I can smell bacon!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

By the time I woke up the sun was shining brightly and the flock knew about my power. While Colton made breakfast I healed the bruises and the cut on Hunter's face before going into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Matthew came into the bathroom and started washing his hands. "I just realized that I don't have a tooth brush." He smiled and called Hunter into the bathroom. "Here" he handed me a grocery bag "Kevin took Beverly to the drug store this morning."

Inside was a tooth brush and a hair brush along with a small bag of pony tail holders. I smiled, quickly opened the tooth brush and put it in the holder with everyone else's.

"Oh, we are taking you shopping today. You're my sister and all, but I like my cloths." I stuck out my tongue as Colton called us to eat. "Im going to take this stuff upstairs"

I slipped past Hunter "to my new room!" I said jokingly and started to run for the stairs.

Hunter made a growl sound and started to chase me upstairs, just as I passed the front door it opened and Kevin walked in with the newspaper. I was laughing so hard I couldn't even warn Hunter who ran right into the door.

I heard him fall and stopped running "ohmygosh! Are you ok?" I turned around and went over to where he was rubbing his forehead. He looked up with an evil smile and pushed me into Kevin then ran upstairs slamming the bedroom door behind him.

"Are you ok?" I nodded and frowned towards the stairs "what was that all about?" I realized Kevin's arms were around me and quickly pulled away. "We were just messing around; you're just in time for breakfast."

I picked up the newspaper he had dropped in his attempt to catch me and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I can smell bacon!" he grinned and allowed my to pull him into the dinning room where the others were waiting.

Half way through breakfast there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I grabbed another piece of bacon and went to answer the door. It was Brook. "Hey, you must be Jamie" she came in and took off her jacket. "Im Brook, I live next door. Kevin invited me to go shopping with you guys."

I smiled and closed the door. "Nice to meet you. We are eating breakfast; you can join us if you want." She smiled and headed for the kitchen, I glanced at the stairs worried about Hunter. "I'll be right there."

I quietly went upstairs to Hunter's room and opened the door; he was sitting on the bed with his back to me working on something. Me being the nosy little sister that I am, I snuck over and peaked over his shoulder.

He had a small light blue book in his hands; it had my name on it in dark blue glitter and he was in the middle of sketching a feather onto the cover. Confused I turned and left the room before he noticed me and found my way to the kitchen.

I glanced at the calendar and saw that last Sunday was circled in blue. Tears came to my eyes and I mentally slapped myself. Our sweet sixteen was last week. "I can't believe I forgot I'm so stupid"

I heard something and spun around on full alert, complete with paranoia and fighting stance. Colton's eyes were big and he almost dropped his plate. "Sorry" I straightened up and took his plate. "Habit" I smiled as he nodded and looked over my shoulder at the calendar.

"Don't worry about it, he's just glad to have you back." I set the plate down as he hugged me "We all are."


	9. enough cloths for an army?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

"Ok, this one for sure!" Brook pushed another outfit into my dressing room. This time it was a white top with a pair of jeans. I rolled my eyes and quickly changed before walking out into the main room.

"Ohmygosh! That is so cute!" Brook made me spin around so she could see the full effect of the outfit or some weird thing like that. "It's really cute, but there is something showing through it."

I rushed back into the dressing room and locked the door behind me. "Jamie, are you ok?" Brook started knocking on the door. "Yeah, im just a little dizzy." She stopped knocking and I quickly changed into my own cloths.

When I opened the door I got attacked by the flock and Brook. "Guys be quiet, everyone is staring at us." Everyone stopped talking and brook handed me a water bottle along with an aspirin.

I smiled and pretended to take the aspirin; instead I slipped it under my tongue and just drank the water. "Can we go home now; I think I have enough cloths for an army." That received a few smiles and a confused look from Brook.

"Ok guys, help Jamie grab her stuff." I smiled as Hunter rested his head on my shoulder and allowed the others to follow orders. "Im hungry, how about you?" I glanced at Hunter and frowned. He hadn't eaten breakfast with us because he had been upstairs with that book.

"Well, we are at a mall, don't they have a food court around here?" Hunter smiled and headed over to Kevin, after a moment of whispering he came back. "Come on, we will go find you a garbage can to spit that aspirin into." He said it low enough so Brook couldn't hear. but loud enough for the flock to pick up.

I hit his arm and mentally slapped myself at the same time. The flock was looking at me, a lot of concern showing on their faces. I just smiled and pulled Hunter out of the store. "Next time just kill me, because that's what the flock is getting ready to do."

He just took my hand and guided me through the mall. Every once in a while he would look around and then smile to reassure me that everything was alright and erasers weren't going to jump out at us.

We finally found a place for him to eat at, but instead of ordering to feed his enormous appetite he just got two fries and two drinks. While he waited for the food I sat down at a table not to far away and started looking closely at me freshly painted nails.

You're probably asking why in the world I got a manicure. Simple, Brook made me do it while the flock went birthday shopping and poor Hunter had to sit with us while we got them done.

I had gotten a simple French manicure and it didn't look to bad if I do say so myself. I scanned the crowd and spotted Hunter flirting with the cashier. If I didn't feel so bad about seeing my gift I would have walked over and embarrassed him.

Heck who am I kidding, im the little sister it's my job to spy on and to embarrass him. I stood up and flipped my hair over my shoulder, but before I could even start walking a teenage boy steps in front of me. He was looking me over as If I was a horse about to be sold at an auction.

And believe me if there was ever a time to lose my hearing now would be perfect! I frowned and looked past the boy; hunter had seen my predicament and stopped talking to the cashier. I let the guy continue to talk as Hunter came over and set the tray down.

"sorry it took so long" he pulled my chair out for me and I tried not to laugh as the other boy stopped talking and walked away, rejection written all over his face. "Thank you, he was worse than Brook, thank god I tuned him out."

Hunter was smiling happily to himself as he handed me a drink and a thing of fries. "I thought this food was for you" I wasn't complaining or any thing but I didn't want anything to happen to my brother.

I watched his expression for a moment and then smiled as well "you got her number" he nodded and started eating. "I ate earlier, but I wanted to hang out with you. Lets face it, you are like the mom of the flock and even though we are always on the run, we are twins and we do need to spend sometime together."

I laughed and put my soda down "what's so funny?" he looked behind him, not seeing any thing he looked down at his shirt, to see if he had spilled something on it. "Our time together is spent with me being hit on by losers and watching you flirt with the cashier."

He smiled and looked over my shoulder, "Yeah well for me it's spent getting the number of said cashier and saving your butt by acting like we are on a date." We both laughed and happily ate our food.

"We don't look like each other anymore; people don't realize we are twins." I mumbled sadly but Hunter caught it. He took a long sip of his soda, completely draining it. "It took Brook over an hour to realize, people use to notice right away and tell us how lucky we were to have someone we could trust so much." He nodded and gathered up our trash.

"Come on, there is something we have to do, actually make that two things."


	10. Tada!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

I curiously followed Hunter, while trying to figure out what two things he had to do. "Ta-da!" He handed me a token and pulled me over to the indoor carousel. We handed the girl our tokens and went to find two horses next to each other.

"That was so much fun, Hunter your the best big brother ever." I hugged him and saw him smile. "I know" If I wasn't so happy I would have hit him, oh well I'll make a mental note to do it later.

"What is the other thing you have to do?" he smiled and took my hand, leading me over to a photo booth. "We are going to get our pictures taken." I looked from him to the small box he wanted me to sit in with him.

"Did you fall out of the sky and hit your head?" he frowned, but pulled me into the booth with him. Actually it wasn't so bad, just the claustrophobia thing, but other than that no problems.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Brook popped out of nowhere scaring me half to death. "Yeah, look we got our pictures taken" I handed her the strip of photos and smiled as the flock came over. I received a your-so-in-trouble look from Kevin and flashed him a quick but-im-innocent look.

Turns out that look only works when you use bambi eyes and if you're under ten. Seeing how I didn't use bambi eyes and Im over ten I was sent to the dinning room (she doesn't have a bed room yet) to await my punishment for lying to the flock.

"Ok, come on" I looked up from the table and saw Kevin walking towards the front door. "Where-" he shot me a dirty look and I quickly followed him. We walked a few blocks in silence and then took of at the local park.

I watched Kevin out of the corner of my eye for any signs of emotion, I only saw one. Anger!


	11. Cheater!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

Im not sure how long we flew for, but eventually we came to a lake and landed. I took of my new shoes and socks, carefully set them down with my new jacket and walked to the edge of the water. I smiled as the cold water ran over me feet; I walked in a little ways, not caring that my jeans were getting wet and looked back at Kevin.

He was glaring at me; I stopped smiling and pulled my wings in all of the way before walking over to where he was standing. "Ok, you ruined my fun; you might as well start yelling now."

I fell down into the sand and made myself comfortable because I had a feeling this was going to take forever!

"Jamie, I can't believe you did that! Do you know how worried we all were?" he sat down next to me and started playing with the sand "If you weren't sick why did you say you were?"

Wait a second, where is the yelling, the red face?

I glanced at Kevin, just in time to see him throw a handful of sand at my wet feet. "Hey, be nice!" I threw a handful back and laughed at the expression on his face as it hit him.

"Ok, now you're seriously in trouble!" I stopped laughing and climbed to my feet as fast as possible before running away. "Jamie get back here!" I glanced over my shoulder and saw him snap out his wings. Shoot now I was really in trouble, he could fly faster than I run, and definitely faster than I fly.

Oh well, I snapped out my wings and smiled as the wind whipped my hair back, away from my face. He caught up to me just as I reached the middle of the lake and tried to grab my wrist; I pulled my wings in and smiled at the look of horror on Kevin's face as I fell towards the lake.

Just before I crashed into the water I saw him dive towards me. Looks like I won!

I swam back to the surface to see Kevin desperately searching for me, he was facing the other way so I swam over, grabbed his leg and laughed as he freaked out, causing him to fall into the water as well.

"Jamie!" I smiled and slipped under water to swim away; he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the surface. "Cheater!" I splashed him with my free hand and stuck out my tongue.

He let go and we had a splash war. He won, but only because he used an energy ball to distract me, by having it explode right next to me!

"We have to head back, it's almost dinner time" Kevin nodded and pulled me close to him. "Let go of me!" I fought to get free but he didn't let go, instead he swam back to shore, pulling me along.

"So you never told me why you pretended to be sick." I let out my wings and tried to dry then in the sun. "Brook had me try on a white shirt and she saw the tips of my wings." Kevin dropped my jacket back into the sand and turned to face me.

"Don't worry; she still thinks that the shirt was messed up." I tried to hide a yawn as he picked my jacket up. Didn't work, nothing gets past this guy.


	12. I know your secret

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

"No way!" I glared at Hunter and Kevin. Hunter had a uniform in his hands and Kevin had a book bag, can you guess what we were fighting about?

"You have to, what are you going to tell the others when they ask why you don't have to go, but they do?" I frowned and looked down the hallway at the rest of the flock, already in their uniforms and ready to leave.

"Fine, I'll go!" I snatched the cloths and the book bag before running into Hunters' room. "Hey, I still have to change too!" he pounded on the door "to bad, so sad!" I quickly changed and then rushed out of Hunter's room to the bathroom.

"Jamie?" Beverly knocked on the door. "I'll be down stairs in a moment" I ran my hand over my stomach, just as Colton came in, not through the door, but the wall. He gasped when he saw the scars on me.

"Colton! Learn how to knock!" I turned away and continued healing myself. I heard him unlock the door and open it. There were a few more gasps as the flock saw my scares in the mirror and Matthew wrapped my legs in a hug.

I finished healing myself and turned to find everyone staring at me, Maria was crying and Beverly was trying to block everyone's thoughts out of her head. Kevin and Hunter both looked like they were about to kill someone, I could fell Matthew crying and Colton wasn't even in the bathroom any more.

"Come on, let's go to school." I picked Matthew up and kissed his cheek before flashing a sad smile at my family and pushing my way past them. Once in the hallway I put Matthew down and looked around for Colton.

"Backyard" Beverly took Matthew's hand and then Maria's "We will be on the porch" I nodded and picked up my book bag before heading to the backyard.

Colton was on the swing set, staring at the fence with tears streaming down his face. "Colton, are you ok? Im sorry I yelled at you." I knelt down in front of him and saw fear in his eyes.

"Colton?" I gently placed my hand on his arm and he looked at me. "I saw what happened to you, I know your secret." He whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I started crying as well and I wrapped my arms around him wishing he hadn't seen.


	13. please forgive me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

"I won't tell, I promise." Colton hugged me back and we cried until we heard Kevin calling us. "Our secret" I whispered as I let go of him, he nodded and I helped him up.

"What secret?" my heart stopped as I turned and saw the flock staring at us. "Nothing" Beverly said quickly and I knew that she knew. She'd probably known the whole time and had just been too scared to ask if it was real.

Everyone looked at her "Guys, we're going to be late." They nodded and we quickly left for school. As we dropped the younger kids off at their school I heard Beverly talking in my head.

_I promise too, and Im sorry I didn't tell you that I knew._

**Its alright I don't blame you, Im still scared about it too.**

I took one of Beverly's hands and one of Colton's. "Im sorry guys, you should never have to find out something like that, let alone see it. I'll try to keep a stronger wall around my thoughts." I glanced over my shoulder and saw Kevin, Hunter and Brook waiting for me at the end of the block. "Please forgive me."

They nodded and we had a small group hug before I ran to catch up. "Are you ok, you don't look so good?" Brook smiled and stood next to me. "Yeah, I'm just a little nervous." They nodded and we continued to walk to our school.

I lied again, but what was I suppose to say? How was I suppose to explain why I had scars all over my stomach, why Beverly was fighting to block my thoughts from her mind and why Colton hadn't said a word since we left the house?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, what do ya'll think happened to her? Click that little button and review please!!!


	14. I hate you!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

My first day of school wasn't technically my first day. I spent the morning filling out forms and talking to a counselor about classes. After a quick lunch I was taken on a tour of the school, given books and a locker along with getting a school ID.

"You ok Colton?" he nodded and slipped his hand into mine while staring at the sidewalk. Kevin gave me a worried look and took Matthew's hand before we crossed the street.

"Jamie I need to talk to you when we get home." I frowned and nodded, keeping my eyes on Colton; he still wasn't talking and according to Beverly had gotten in trouble for staring at his desk all day instead of doing his work.

We said goodbye to Brook and then went inside to the living room. "I need to tell you guys something, something really important." Colton's grip on my hand tightened and Beverly's eyes got big as they realized what I was going to say.

I took a deep breath and looked down at Maria and Matthew who were sitting on the floor by my feet. "When I was at the school, they ran some awful tests on me and one of those tests included…."

I nervously bit my lip as questions raced through my mind.

Beverly hugged me and started to cry, causing me to clamp down on my thoughts. I stroked her beautiful black and pink hair somewhat wishing that I had never been rescued.

Deep down I knew that I would have to leave to keep them safe, plus I had to-

"Don't think that!" she pulled away and glared at me. I didn't even get to say anything; she just slapped me and ran away.

As she ran out the front door she screamed "I hate you!" and my second worst fear became real.

I was hurting my flock, just by being with them.


	15. We don’t stop no matter what

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

"Come on, I have something to give you before we leave." I looked up to find Hunter sadly looking down at me. "We?"

He nodded and took my hand, pulling me to my feet. "You're my sister, we are going to go save your baby." I could feel tears welling up as I hugged him.

"How do you know?" we went upstairs together and started packing. "Jason had to drug you just so you would leave the school; he told me it would erase the memories for a short time." He was smiling as he handed me the book I had seen the other day.

I noticed for the first time that it was a journal and that he had sketched one of his own feathers on the cover. I started crying again at the thought of him ripping one of his beautiful feathers out and causing himself pain just to make me happy.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I carefully wrapped one of my shirts around it and placed it in my backpack with a couple of pens. I got you this, it's not nearly as good as your gift, but I hope you like it."

I handed him the sketch book I had bought at the mall. He smiled and carefully tucked it into his backpack. "Thank you." I nodded and slipped my backpack on.

"We don't stop no matter what, even if the flock tries to fly after us." Hunter placed his hand on my shoulder and I nodded again.

"We'll come back after we get your baby." We headed downstairs and outside jumped of the porch and snapped out our wings, just as the flock was coming back up the street.

They saw and started running towards us screaming and crying. "Hunter, there is something you need to know."

He looked at me as we rose higher and higher "it's not a single baby, its two."

A huge smile spread across his face. "One boy and one girl." He practically fell out of the sky. "I have a niece and a nephew? Are they twins?"

I laughed a little "No."

It took a while but we finally made it to our destination, some how hunter had a contact inside the school, who was bringing my babies to us. We were currently hiding in a small town, eating at a Burger King. "There he is." I gasped as Jason walked in with a stroller.

"Jamie, I have a surprise for you." I smiled and watched as he lifted the blanket off of the stroller he had with him.

My heart melted at the sight, inside were my babies happily sleeping.

"They didn't hurt them did they?" Jason shook his head no as Hunter leaned in closer for a better look at his niece and nephew. "Which one is older?" I smiled and gently stroked my little boy's hair.

"Darren is older than Alana." He nodded and continued to look at them. I glanced up just in time to see Jason slip out of the restaurant, leaving behind two dipper bags along with the stroller.

"You ready to go home?" I gathered up our trash and threw it away while Hunter grabbed the dipper bags and the stroller. "I wonder how the flock is going to react."

I took a deep breath as we walked outside and headed for the empty ally across the street. "You take this and Alana." Hunter handed me the pink dipper bag and picked up Darren.

"Why do I have the feeling that Uncle Hunter is going to steal your brother?" he stuck out his tongue as I picked up Alana and did a U and A. he quickly followed and we headed back towards the flock.

The whole way there I silently prayed that they wouldn't be mad and that Beverly didn't truly hate me for leaving.


	16. We’re back

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

"They should just be getting home from school." Hunter smiled as I nervously shifted Alana on my lap while waiting for the flock. "You don't think they tried to find us do you?"

I kissed my baby girl and glanced at my watch, they should turn the corner any second now. "I left a note for Kevin telling him not to." Darren giggled and grabbed a fistful of my hair.

"How can you draw with Darren in your lap?" Hunter put his sketch book down with a defeated look on his face and started rocking the porch swing we were sitting on. "I can't"

Alana started squirming in my arms. "Calm down sweetie." I kissed the top of her head and looked up to find the flock staring at us.

"Hey guys, we're back."

I held my breath and stood up, carefully at the same time as Hunter who at once started getting Darren to let go of my hair. "Guys go inside." Kevin handed the key to Colton, who didn't move.

"Your back." Colton whispered softly and ran up the steps, hugging me and crying at the same time. He was followed by Maria and Matthew. Beverly waited until they had moved over to Hunter and then ran over hugging me so fiercely that I had to sit down.

"Im sorry, I don't hate you! I just didn't want you to leave us again." I nodded and hugged her back, careful not to squish Alana, who happily giggled and grabbed some of Beverly's hair.

As our hug continued Alana got upset by the lack of attention she was getting and gave Beverly's hair a sharp tug. "Alana do not hurt Aunt Beverly." Beverly smiled and took Alana "it's alright, I don't mind."

"Hunter can I hold the baby?" Matthew tugged on Hunter's jeans and flashed him bambi eyes. "You have to sit down." I patted the porch swing Beverly and I were sitting on and his face lit up.

"What are there names?" I stood up and gave my seat to Maria. "Darren and Alana." I wrapped my arms around Colton and tiredly rested my head on his.

"Don't worry, you wont hurt them." Maria looked a little scared as Beverly handed her Alana. Her fear disappeared as Alana happily yawned and closed her eyes, resting her head against her.

"Looks like its bed time; do you want to hold Darren before he falls asleep?" Colton nodded and I let go of him. Beverly moved over so there was room for Colton and I happily watched as Hunter set Darren on his lap.

As Darren started to drift off Kevin unlocked the front door and slipped inside. I frowned and followed. "Im sorry that we just left like that, but I had to get them back." He put his backpack down and nodded.

"I understand, Beverly and Colton told me all about them." I winced as I ran my hand over my stomach, still remembering the scars from when I had been cut open.

They had cut me open to put the embryos in and then cut me open to take the baby out a few months later, I went through that twice. You're probably thinking, a few months, are they premature? No the whitecoats experiment with a chemical that made my babies develop at a faster rate than normal.

Kevin cleared his throat causing me to snap out of my memories.

"But you should have let us come with you, we could have helped." He turned around and crushed me in a hug. "We had some help, Hunter had someone on the inside get them out and bring them to us."

He loosened his grip on me and frowned. "Who?" I buried my face in his shirt and mumbled "It doesn't matter, what does matter is that we are all together again."

He rested his chin on my head and I happily closed my eyes until I heard a scream.


	17. Did you just see that?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

"What was that?" I pulled away from Kevin and ran outside; a large group of erasers were on the front lawn and making their way towards us. "U and A, Hunter and Colton grab the babies." I glanced over my shoulder as Kevin shouted out orders.

Everyone ran inside and grabbed their emergency backpacks before going into the backyard and leaving from there. "Jamie, you were very bad." One of the erasers grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him before I could take off.

"We want the babies back and maybe if you're good we won't hurt the flock." I growled and hit him with my free hand. Before any more erasers could come near me I felt myself being picked up.

"This time I made sure you weren't left behind." I smiled at Kevin and looked down at the flock's house, it was swarming with erasers. Kevin used his super strength to throw me and I snapped out my wings a few feet away from him.

There was a loud bang and I turned to find that Kevin was dropping balls of energy and Hunter was shooting beams of electricity at the house. Alana was wide awake now and happily giggling in Hunter's arms.

I flew over to take her and almost fell out of the sky when she formed an energy ball and let it fall to the ground. "Did you just see that?" I asked Maria and Matthew, they both nodded. obviously dumbstruck like myself.

"What's wrong with you?" Kevin glanced at us and then at Hunter and Colton. Both of my babies were happily giggling and creating energy balls.

"Well now we know whose D.N.A they used." Hunter and Colton were both smirking and if they hadn't of been holding the babies I would have hit both of them.

"Come on, lets get out of here." I reached out and took Alana; Hunter frowned and snatched Darren from Colton. "Hey, careful with the baby." I turned to Kevin, shock written all over my face as he took Darren and frowned at both boys.

"Looks like daddy is a little over protective." Colton joked and I smiled while trying not to laugh as Hunter fumed about losing his nephew. "So where are we going?"

Everyone looked at Kevin, trying to stop Darren's squirming. "Oh, umm….." he blushed a little bit. "South?" We all nodded and flew away from the house.

While flying I would glance at Kevin every now and then to find him playing with Darren or staring at me. "What?" He glanced away and the flock giggled.

"Ok, who wants to hold Alana?" Beverly rushed over and took her before anyone else could even say me! Hunter flew close to her, just incase she got tired and I flew over to Kevin.

"How is he?" Kevin smiled and looked at Darren, love showing not only in his eyes, but also on his face. "Perfect." I smiled and brushed my wing against Kevin's.

"We should land soon, they need to eat and im getting tired." He nodded and called Hunter over. We watched as my brother's face lit up when Kevin asked him to take Darren. He happily did so and at once started to play with his nephew.

"Kevin?" he looked at me and I lowered my voice, "You don't have to help take care of them if you don't want to, Hunter is really great with them and has already offered to help." His smile disappeared and I instantly wished I hadn't said anything.

"Guys, we are going to land down there." He pointed to a small clearing and waited until everyone else was at least halfway to it. "Jamie, don't be stupid of course I want to help." He grabbed my wrist and motioned for my to tuck my wings in, I did and he pulled me into his arms.

"I love those little kids already; don't try to take them away from me." I nodded and looked over his shoulder at the flock, they were just landing. "I won't, but what if they aren't yours? Are you still going to love them then?" He laughed a little and I looked up at him.

"As much as I do now."


	18. maybe, just maybe

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

I smiled allowed Kevin to fly me down to the flock. I couldn't believe he actually said he loved my babies and that he did want to help take care of them. I guess I had been expecting him to reject them as his and as part of the flock, but there he was stealing Alana away from Beverly just to watch her sleep.

"Ok, who has Darren?" I looked around and spotted hunter with his back towards me. I laughed a little and walked over, looking over his shoulder at my little boy. Hunter had made a bed for him out of his cloths.

"Hunter, will you watch him? Im going to look for a town." Hunter nodded and held up a piece of paper. I took it and quickly walked over to where Kevin was helping Beverly make Alana a bed.

"I'll be back in a few, Colton want to come with?" Kevin handed me one of his credit cards with out even looking up from Alana, a huge smile glued to his face. I felt Colton place his hand on my arm and quickly turned away from Kevin.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Colton flashed me a reassuring smile and we quickly left the flock.

Turns out that the closest town was almost an hour away. "If I wasn't tired before I would be now" I frowned and scanned the trees for any sign of the flock.

"There they are." Colton pointed a little to the west before going into a small dive.

Relief washed over me as I saw the flock was ok. "Here" I pushed the grocery bag I had been carrying into Hunter's arms and rushed to cheek on my babies. Alana was sleeping peacefully and Darren was being played with by Kevin.

"Hey little guy, are you ready to eat?" I kissed his head and took him from Kevin. He instantly smiled and grabbed a handful of my hair. "Come on daddy; Ill show you how to feed him."

The whole flock was laughing at Kevin's attempts to feed the squirming Darren. But eventually Darren calmed down and allowed Kevin to feed him.

"Ok, now you have to burp him, hold him like this." I took Darren and showed Kevin how to hold him.

He was really getting the hang of it until Alana woke up crying. I watched as the flock jumped to their feet ready for a fight and tried not to laugh as I picked Alana up. "Don't cry sweetie." As soon as she heard my voice she stopped and I saw the flock relax a little.

"Hunter, will you take care of Alana, im going to try to get some sleep." He climbed down from his watch spot in the trees and took Alana happily talking in a small voice.

I made myself comfortable and watched the flock. "Me to?" Maria came over with her teddy bear. "Yep, come on." I opened my arms and she quickly sat down in my lap. I grabbed my jacket and placed it over her.

"Kevin is weird." Marie hugged her teddy bear closer to herself and I looked up to see Kevin staring at us. "He is just excited about Alana and Darren." She yawned and closed her eyes.

"I played a game with them, like peek-a-boo, only instead of hiding behind my hands I would turn invisible. It made them really happy."

I smiled as Matthew came over and curled up next to me. Maria handed him her teddy bear and he looked at her confused. "You can use him as a pillow." I smiled and closed my eyes as Matthew thanked her.

Maybe, just maybe everything would turn out alright.


	19. Promise?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

"Guys be careful, we don't want her to wake up." I smiled and opened my eyes as hunter whispered to the flock. Wait a sec, where are all of the trees, the dirt, the fresh air?

I sat up and looked around; we were in a hotel room. The flock shot hunter dirty looks and Colton even hit him. "Hey guys, how did we get here?" I looked around again as a wave of panic washed over me.

I jumped out of the bed I was in and ran over to Hunter "Where are they?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. We went across the hallway and into another room. Kevin was laying on the bed with Darren sleeping on his chest and Alana lying between two pillows, while trying to get someone's attention.

I sighed and walked over to the bed; I picked Alana up and moved the pillows so I could sit down. "How did we get here?" Hunter walked over and took Alana. "Kevin carried you." He stated simply and walked out of the room and back across the hall.

I turned to look at Kevin, that's when I realized he was sleeping. I smiled to myself and lay down, keeping my eyes on Kevin and Darren. They looked a lot a like, same hair color and same cute blond hair. I sat up and frowned, I couldn't remember the color of my baby's wings, I knew that he had them just like his sister but that was all I could remember.

I gently tried to pick him up just to have Kevin grab my wrist hard and sit up. He let go when he realized it was just me and apologized. "It's alright, I just wanted to check something and I didn't mean to wake you up."

He nodded and laid back down; I took Darren and quickly checked his wings. Kevin looked at me suspiciously and I just smiled before putting Darren back on Kevin's chest.

"What did you just do?" I shook my head and went back to the other room. "Hunter, may I see Alana for a little while?" the flock sadly stopped playing with her and gave me back Alana.

"You guys should be going to bed, its almost midnight." I closed the door and headed back to the room Kevin was in before checking Alana's wings.

"Ok, you want to tall me what you are doing?" I smiled and sat down next to Kevin. "Nope, Ill tell you tomorrow" I kissed Alana and laid back down next to Kevin.

Kevin obviously wasn't happy with my answer; he frowned and pulled my hair. "Wow, lucky me I get to have a five year old as the father of my kids."

Instantly his frown disappeared and he sat up. "Are you sure?" I nodded and closed my eyes before mumbling "Look at Darren's wings."

I listened as he did so and heard him gasp before her gently shook me arm. "What?" I opened my arms and looked up at Kevin's excited face. "Are Alana's like mine too?"

I laughed "gosh your greedy." He looked confused. "No, Darren's wings are like yours, but Alana's are like mine" he looked a little sad, but kissed Alana anyways. "Oh well, hopefully she doesn't have your attitude problem."

I glared at him and was about to respond when Hunter walked in with Matthew and Colton.

"Sorry Jamie, but you've got to leave." I sat up confused and saw the smile on Kevin's face. "This is the boy room; the girl room is across the hall."

I nodded and stood up, a little reluctant about Darren not being with me. "Don't worry, he will be fine." I bit my lip and looked around the room at the boys. "Promise?" they all stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

Kevin got up and walked towards the door. "Ill walk you back over." I didn't move from my spot next to the bed. "Answer me." everyone could hear the fear in my voice, but I didn't care.

"I promise." Kevin handed Darren to Hunter and then took Alana from me. "I won't let anything bad happen to them." I nodded and kissed Darren before following Kevin into the hallway.

"I just don't like being away from him, I just got him back." I tried to explain to Kevin why I made him promise. "I know, its alright." He gave me back Alana after kissing her goodnight and then kissed me on the forehead.

"I won't let anyone take them away from us ever again." I nodded, still in shock that he had kissed me, even if it was just on the forehead and went into my hotel room.


	20. Authors  note!

_Authors Note_

_Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a long time, I was hurt at the stables while riding and my mom keeps telling me I can't leave my room. Thankfully my sister snuck her laptop upstairs so I could give you guys my new chapters. Hope you like them!_

_Beth_


	21. Can anyone say over dramatic much?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

I woke to the sound of running water and laughter, instantly glancing around; the flock wasn't in the room. I could hear their laughter coming from across the hall so I gave myself a few minutes to be lazy.

The bathroom door opened and I sat up just in time to see Kevin, soaking wet kiss Alana who was wrapped up in a towel. He smiled when he saw me awake and made his way over to the bed.

Instead of giving her to me, he started getting her dressed. I just smiled and got up to find something to wear. I instantly wished I had worn something other than a tank top and shorts to bed, but Kevin amazingly turned around so his back was facing me.

Normally he would have stared or made a comment. Maybe he did it out of respect, or he just didn't like me anymore because he knew I had kids. I sighed and pulled my skirt on over my shorts and then started brushing my hair.

"You can turn around now." I sat on the bed, waiting for him to turn around, but he didn't. That confirmed it; he obviously didn't turn around out of respect. "Rrrrrrr!" I took my hair brush and flung it at the wall. That got his attention.

"Are you alright Jamie?" I glared at the new found hole in the wall. "Yes" I heard him stand up and I instantly made myself fall backwards onto the bed. I was staring at the ceiling when he placed Alana on me.

"Is mommy going to tell me what's wrong?" I rolled my eyes and kissed Alana. He was using his baby voice; you know that one that people use every time they see a baby. And how much do you want to bet that each time a person gets talked to like that they wish they could hit the person talking to them?

Everyone who said yes they would, you just won!

I reached out and hit Kevin. If I hadn't of been holding Alana he probably would have hit me back. Instead he asked why I hit him. "Do not talk to me like that, Im not a baby."

He sighed and headed for the door. "Ill bring in your breakfast." I nodded, still upset about our -my- earlier issue and began to play with Alana. Darren was also brought into the room when Kevin came back, and while they played with their toys I ate and tried to ignore Kevin.

Tried being the main word in that sentence, eventually he took my plate away from me and pulled me into his lap. "Let go!" I started squirming and trying to get away. Once again let me point out trying is the main word.

Each time I fought to get away his grip on me would tighten, until I could barely breathe. He noticed the difficulty I was having and asked "you going to stop fighting?"

I couldn't answer because it caused me pain so I just nodded and he loosened his grip, not letting go entirely. I took a few deep breaths and stared at Darren and Alana.

"Going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to call Beverly in here?" I frowned and turned to glare at him. His brown hair was hanging in his face, obviously uncombed, and was just long enough to barely show his beautiful green eyes.

It just made me mad at myself, so I turned away to glare at the hole in the wall. That was a lot easier to do than glare at a really hot Avian-American who obviously finds you gross because you have two kids, which just happen to be his.

If you think that sentence is weird give yourself a cookie

"Fine ill call Beverly, but you should know that if she comes in here you can't go to the zoo with us." I frowned and turned to look at him, again. "The zoo?"

I had never been to the zoo, and frankly animals in controlled habitats that get watched by people all day, didn't sound like my kinda party. "Yep, I already promised the flock."

I sighed and moved around a little, he obviously thought I was going to run away because his grip on me tightened so much it felt like all of my bones were going to break. "Stop, that hurts" he let go and looked a little worried.

"I was just trying to get comfortable, gosh next time I want to move I promise to ask your permission." Maybe I shouldn't have been so sarcastic, but oh well its not like I can go back in time to change what I said.

A moment later Beverly walked into the room, stared at me for like a millisecond and then left. Kevin didn't say anything, obviously thinking about what Beverly had just told him and I watched as Hunter and Beverly came into the room and took both Alana and Darren.

As soon as the door was closed I jumped out of Kevin's grasp and went into the bathroom. Yeah, I know I can fight erasers and take care of little kids, but an angry Kevin?

I definitely can't handle that, I might say something I will regret or worse hear something I will regret.

Not even a minute after closing and locking the door Kevin started knocking on it. "Im taking a shower, go away!" I used my telekinetic powers to start the shower while I sat on the floor, wishing I had better control over my thoughts.

"Jamie, let me in or Ill break down the door." Can anyone say over dramatic much? I can! I sighed and yelled back "Im in the shower" I heard a weird noise before Kevin rammed into the door, obviously using his super strength because the door broke.

"Get out perv!" ok, I know I wasn't really in the shower and that I was sitting on the floor still fully clothed, but he didn't know that. Kevin just grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet, I braced myself for his yelling.

It didn't come, instead he kissed me! Full on the mouth!


	22. the Zoo

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

By the time he pulled away my brain had been thrown against the wall and was no longer part of my body. I just stood there totally confused until he shut off the water and said "you should get ready to go, oh and I turned around out of respect."

I nodded like an idiot and followed him out of the room. I was still totally confused when I went to change into a different shirt and some jeans (you shouldn't really fly in a skirt, plus it makes it harder to fight erasers) Kevin was gathering baby toys, and the bathroom door was broken, so I went across the hall to the boys room to change in their bathroom.

The flock looked up and saw the confused look on my face as I came back out of the bathroom. By now Kevin was in this room packing. He had a smirk glued to his face as he put down the clothing in his hands and pulled me out of the room.

"I've decided that you can go." Joy, it's a dream come true! (Note sarcasm) so now I was being dragged to the zoo.

XXXX little while later XXXX

I swear Kevin was more excited about the zoo than the flock was; he had rented one of those strollers from the zoo and was pushing it around with this big goofy grin on his face. I admit he looked like a dork, but he was having some much fun with Alana and Darren I didn't want to rain on his parade.

Eventually the flock ditched us because the stroller attracted every female in the place. I was in the middle of being told how precious my kids were when I noticed a girl flirting with Kevin.

I tried not to look bothered but the woman who was talking to me noticed and glanced over at Kevin. "Don't worry about her, he doesn't even relies she's flirting with him." I nodded and smiled at the elderly woman, she reminded me of the grandmother from one of the TV shows I had watched just the other night.

Darren started fussing so I picked him up and allowed him to grab some of my hair. After saying good bye to the woman I walked over to Kevin and tried not to sound upset. "Your son is hungry."

Kevin smiled and took him without noticing my expression and the girl instantly started fawning over Darren. I was able to resist pounding her into the ground when she took Darren from Kevin, but when she turned to ask me if I was Kevin's sister, Kevin had to use his supper strength to hold me back.

"Jamie, why don't we go see the monkeys?" I glared at him and watched as he took Darren from the girl. "Time to go back to mommy." The girls eyes got big and she looked shocked as Kevin gave Darren to me.

I was still glaring at Kevin when she rushed to get away and he pulled me and the stroller over to the monkeys. They were in a cage, and instantly I felt sick to my stomach. "I think we should leave." Kevin nodded and turned the stroller around just as I heard a scream.

He picked up Alana, who was sleeping in the stroller and took my hand, pulling me towards the scream. Common sense is to run away when you hear a scream, but we had a felling it was the flock's fault.

We were right, the flock we is the petting zoo and there were Matthews everywhere setting the animals free. "I knew being able to replicate and talk to animals would get him in trouble." Kevin just smiled and shook his head. "Come on, its time to go."

I moved a small ways away and waited for his commend to come. "U and A!" instantly the whole flock snapped out there wings and jumped into the air. There were a few gasps, but with the animals running everywhere I figured not to many people would see us.

We flew in silence until we were a safe distance away and then I turned into the mother hen that I am. "Matthew, pull yourself together, Beverly your backpack is open and Hunter please come take this dipper bag." They did as they were told and I did a quick head count now that there weren't twenty Matthews flying around.

"Am I supposed to explain what happened?" Matthew knew he did something wrong. I remembered all of the time I had spent in a cage and understood why he had done it. "No, you did good." I brushed my wing against his and his face lit up while everyone else smiled. They knew my reason for not yelling at him and seemed to except it.

"Just next time we go somewhere" I turned to look at Kevin "make sure there aren't any animals in cages." Kevin nodded and we continued to fly.


	23. you’re my world and I love you

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

Flying, I love it; Flying after a visit to the zoo with two tired babies and a tired flock, not so fun.

I yawned and tried to stay in the sky, it didn't work I was slowly falling. I didn't even try to signal to anyone I just allowed myself to slowly descend. The trees weren't to close together, I could easily land.

And I did, curling up almost instantly with Darren and going to sleep.

**Kevin's Pov**

I smiled when I saw Jamie slowly making her way to the ground; she must have been really tired because she didn't even try to signal for us to follow her. I however managed to get the flock's attention and soon we were all on the ground with her.

Hunter took Darren from Jamie's sleeping arms, and we started setting up camp. I took first watch while everyone else fell asleep. Beverly and Maria in a tree above where Alana and Darren were sleeping in Hunter and Colton's laps, while Matthew curled up next to Hunter.

I walked over to Jamie and placed my jacket around her shoulders before propping myself up against a tree.

Each time I looked around the campsite my eyes would land first on Jamie and linger there for a moment, and then on Alana and Darren. I didn't care what anyone thought or didn't, they were mine I could feel it.

I loved them more than anything; I loved her more than anything, even if she didn't feel the same way back.

I heard a noise and tore my gaze away from them. Beverley had climbed down the tree and was sitting next to me. I could tell that she was reading my thoughts, and I didn't care.

_She does fell the same way_

I smiled happily and looked back at Jamie that is until I heard what else Beverly had to say.

_She is just scared of getting hurt, and you can't really blame her for that_

**No I can't blame her, but I won't hurt her**

_Maybe not intentionally, but she doesn't think about that, she thinks about all of the times you __have__ hurt her._

**Like when?**

I looked down at Beverly; a small frown was on her face.

_When she got left behind_

**I didn't mean for that to happen**

_She knows, but it still hurts her and what hurt her even more is the fact that we moved on. We got a house and went to school, and she still sometimes thinks that…_

Her frown got bigger and she looked like she might cry, so I put my arm around her, the way I had seen Jamie do so often.

_She sometimes thinks that we tried to replace her with Brook. _

I hugged Beverly as she cried and looked at Jamie. I could never replace her, would never. She was my world, I loved her.

I looked down at Beverly just to find she had cried herself to sleep. I smiled and picked her up, before carefully placing her back into the tree with Maria.

Then I went back over to where Jamie was sleeping and sat down next to her before whispering. "I would never replace you, you're my world and I love you."

**Jamie's Pov**

I woke up when Beverly sat down next to Kevin, but had kept my eyes closed. They had been talking telepathically about me. I could tell because I had felt someone watching me.

I heard Kevin sit next to me after putting Beverly back in the tree and then accidentally smiled when he whispered "I would never replace you, you're my world and I love you."

I opened my eyes to find Kevin staring at me horrified that I had actually heard him. I sat up and moved closer to him, carefully resting my head on his shoulder. "I love you too."

I knew that his big goofy grin was glued once again to his face as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

Oh well, I love his big goofy grin too.


	24. Strawberry!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

I woke up to the sounds of yelling, I didn't even have time to think, I just jumped up and got ready for a fight. The flock looked at me and almost died of laughter. "What's so funny? And what is going on around here?"

They stopped laughing and I realized that Kevin was in the middle of a U and A.

I looked around, not seeing my babies I looked towards Kevin, he was in the air. And get this! So were my babies, they were flying all by themselves.

I smiled, probably the biggest smile I ever smiled and flew up to them. "Good morning." I held out my arms and both of them flew to me. I glanced over at Kevin and saw the small frown on his face.

I whispered "Go get daddy" as the rest of the flock flew up to us. They flew over to him as best as possible and Kevin smiled at me, before I turned my attention to the flock.

"How did they get so much bigger?" Matthew asked as he watched Alana and Darren. The whole flock frowned and looked at them. They weren't baby size anymore; they looked at least three years old.

"When I was pregnant they used a weird chemical to make the babies grow faster." I watched as Kevin showed them how to dive, my heart almost stopping when they attempted to copy him.

"That and the fact that they are part avian." I glanced at hunter who was making his way back to the camp. After a moment of debating with myself I followed him. "Do you think they will continue to grow at this rate?"

I tucked my wings in and sat next to the pile of backpacks. "Im not sure, I could ask Jason." I nodded and started looking for something to eat. I found a few boxes of unopened pop tarts and called to Kevin.

"Bring Alana and Darren down to eat." Before he could grab them they flew down and sat in my lap. "Umm, ok what kind do you want?" I expected them to point instead they talked. "Strawberry!" Alana reached for the strawberry ones at the same time as Darren.

I was so shocked you could have knocked me over with a feather. Hunter began to laugh as Alana and Darren shot dirty looks at each other. "Don't fight; there are plenty for both of you."

They nodded and looked at me, which was when I noticed they were wearing Matthew's and Maria's cloths. "After breakfast we will get you some new cloths." I opened the box and passed out pop tarts to them and the rest of the flock.

Kevin sat next to me with his grin glued to his face; I leaned over and playfully kissed his cheek. The flock saw and started making awww sounds. I just rolled my eyes and went back to eating breakfast; I was definitely going to need my strength if I was going to go shopping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The babies' being older thing was my friend's idea, we both thought it might be better if they were older, but I didn't want to leave a gap in the story. Hope you liked it, if not ….. Oh well it's my story :P anyways please review!!!


	25. Charge!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

"Ok, first things first" We had found a super Wal-Mart not to far away from a hotel. So we dropped the flock off at the pool and Kevin and I took Alana and Darren to shop. "cloths." I pushed the cart into the kids section and watched as Kevin frowned.

"Awww, look how cute the cloths are, not to mention how small." He rolled his eyes and looked at a rack of shirts. "What size do they wear?"

The smile disappeared from my face, I felt horrible like crying horrible. Kevin saw and quickly came over to put an arm around me. "What kind of mother am I? I don't even know what sizes they wear."

I was obviously embarrassing him because he kept looking around at all of the adults in the clothing section. "Jamie please don't cry, its not you fault that you don't know." It took a minute but I finally stopped crying. An elderly woman in a Wal-Mart vest came over and offered to help us.

Kevin quickly accepted and with in a few minutes she had found cloths in the right sizes. "It's hard to keep up with how fast they grow." She smiled and looked down at Alana and Darren, before going to help someone else.

"What next?" Kevin took a step back, almost as if expecting me to cry again. "Back packs, shoes and all that other stuff." He nodded and turned to leave, saying "be back in a sec." before disappearing.

Instantly Alana and Darren wanted to know where he went. I shrugged off there questions by taking them into the toy aisle. They calmly walked with me as If the toys weren't interesting, but I saw Alana's eyes light up as we walked past the baby dolls and Darren's light up when we passed the toy cars.

I smiled and stopped the cart. They looked up at me, saw my smile and started looking at the different toys. They didn't touch any of them until they found the ones they wanted. In the end Alana chose a cabbage patch kid and Darren chose three different toy cars.

I expected Alana to complain because Darren had three toys and she only had one. She didn't, instead she asked if Darren wanted to play with her doll. He politely declined and I felt like my face would fall off if I kept smiling.

"There you are!" Kevin ran into the aisle with the back packs and tennis shoes. He placed them into the cart and kissed my forehead. "What are you doing?" he wrapped an arm around my waist and looked down at Alana who was listening to Darren talk about his cars.

"Just getting a few toys." After picking up a few more things we paid and headed for the hotel.

This time we had three rooms, Beverly and Maria in the first, Matthew, Colton and hunter in the second one and then finally me with Alana, Darren and Kevin in the third one.

Alana and Darren automatically started playing with there toys on the floor next to the bed while Kevin and I put their stuff into their backpacks. "Ok, that's everything." I handed Alana's backpack to Kevin and tiredly fell onto the bed.

I quickly kicked off my shoes and curled up in the middle of the queen size bed. I heard a giggle and opened my eyes; Kevin was whispering something to the kids. I closed my eyes and tried to hear what they were saying.

"Dog pile on mom!" Kevin shouted and I felt all three of them jump on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw there smiling faces. "You know what happens when you dog pile mom right?"

They continued to laugh as they all shook there heads no. "They get tickled!" I used all of my strength and energy to get out from under them and then started tickling Alana. Darren wormed his way a way so I quickly pulled him back. "No stop that tickles!" he said between laughs.

"Me too!" Alana piled on top of us and started tickling me. "Get her!" both Darren and I teamed up on her. "Daddy!" I smiled as her reinforcements arrived and pulled Darren away, swinging him around real quick and then setting him on the bed to be tickled.

There was a knock on the door, but we were having too much fun to notice the flock walk into the room and stand off to the side. I picked up Alana up off of me and set her on the bed before carefully rolling myself off the bed as Kevin came after me.

"No fair!" he landed on top of me and pined me to the ground. "Ok, get her before she gets up." He was calling to the Alana and Darren, but looked up and saw the flock staring at us.

"You guys too, she can't get you back as long as im holding her down." They smiled and joined in. hunter shouted "Charge!" and I was pounced on. They continued to tickle me for a few more minutes and eventually their sights turned onto each other.

"That wasn't very nice." I frowned at Kevin, who was still holding me down. "Oh well, while you're here." He leaned down and kissed me.

When he pulled away Alana and Darren jumped on him. "Daddy, come play with us!" with a quick smile and an even faster kiss he got off of me and started chasing them around.


	26. Perfect

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

"They are still asleep." I smiled and looked up at Kevin; he was already dressed and had a really big box of donuts in his hands. "What about the flock?" I threw off the blanket I had been wrapped in and glanced at Alana and Darren.

They were curled up together, wings partially out and looking like angels. "Sleeping, I left breakfast in their rooms, come on." He did the puppy pout and set the box down. "Ok, let me get dressed."

He frowned and started to open the door to the balcony. "Hurry or you'll miss my surprise." I nodded, pulled a hoddie over my tank top and slipped out of my slippers. While his back was still towards me I opened the box of donuts and started to look for a big chocolate one with sprinkles.

"No time, come on!" He picked me up bridal style and ran out to the balcony, snapped out his wings and flew away from the hotel. Even though i had a hoddie on I was still freezing for some reason.

Oh yeah, maybe the fact that I was wearing shorts! Kevin just smiled as I tried to rub my legs in a desperate attempt to warm them. "Don't worry, we are almost there." We landed on top of a tall building and sat down.

"Any second now" he whispered in my ear and pulled me onto his lap. We were facing east so I knew what his surprise was, that still didn't stop me from gasping as the sun finally came into view and cast an orange glow over everything.

Kevin smiled into my hair and whispered "I thought that was how you would react." I turned around as best I cold and kissed him. Not one of those five second kisses, but one of those ones where it leaves you with a raged breath and seeing fireworks.

After pulling away I turned to watch the rest of the sunrise and smiled happily as he wrapped his wings around us. "Perfect" I mumbled and intertwined my fingers with his. "Perfect first date."

He removed his arm from around my waist and grabbed something I hadn't seen before. "What's that?" I sat up a little and let go of his hand "Breakfast" was all he said before pulling out a large chocolate donut with sprinkles.

I smiled and broke the donut in half, giving him part and keeping part for myself to eat. "We have to get back soon." I nodded and happily ate my donut before making myself comfortable and closing my eyes.

I woke a little while later and smile when I noticed Kevin had also fallen back asleep. I looked around to make sure no one had noticed us and kissed the corner of his mouth. Instantly his eyes flew open and his grip on me tightened.

"Good morning sleepy, ready to take me home?" he smiled and pulled me into a kiss, before letting go and allowing me to climb to my feet. "Are you flying or me?" a small evil smile spread across his face as he got up. I knew that smile; it was the same smile he had given me at the beach before he started to chase after me.

He ran at me, picked me up bridal style and jumped off the edge of the building. I wrapped my arms around his neck and waited for his wings to snap open. I looked up at him and held on tighter as he failed to open his wings, I knew he was just messing with me, but I was still scared. He noticed and instantly snapped open his wings.

I let out the breath I had been holding in and kissed his cheek, before bearing my face in his shirt and silently cussing him out for scaring me like that.

We landed on the balcony and walked into the room; actually he landed on the balcony and carried me into the room, but anyways. The flock was comforting Alana and Darren who both had tear stained faces.

I let go of Kevin's neck and he put me down as Alana and Darren ran towards us. "What happened?" I opened my arms as they flung themselves into me, Kevin walked over to the flock and they whispered amongst themselves for a moment.

"Where were you?" and "Don't leave us behind" were their answers. I felt like my heart was going to break, they thought we weren't coming back. "Don't worry, Im not leaving again."

They made me promise before letting go and running over to Kevin to make him promise as well. He did and then tiredly laid down on the bed. "We are staying here for a few more days, why don't you go swimming?"

The flock nodded and ran off, leaving us, Alana and Darren in our room. "Don't you want to go swimming?" they frowned and climbed onto the bed with Kevin. "Only if you and daddy come too."

Kevin looked tired so I agreed to go, didn't work. It had to be both of us, so Kevin was dragged along. "Don't worry, you can sleep on one of the lounging chairs." He nodded and we quickly changed.

We received a comment on how well behaved Alana and Darren were from a couple in tennis outfits on our way to the pool and happily smiled at each other. "Come on, uncle Hunter is waiting to show you how to swim." We smiled at the couple one more time and then went to the pool.

It was empty.


	27. Sweet Revenge

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

"Where is Uncle Hunter?" Darren looked around obviously disappointed. We walked over to a table with an umbrella and started putting on sunscreen.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

I glanced up just in time to see the flock about fifteen feet above the pool, tuck in their wings and fall into it causing a huge splash. Darren and Alana laughed and rushed over to the edge as the flock surfaced.

I frowned and looked at Kevin; he had his your-so-in-trouble look on. "Don't worry. I put a force field around the pool" Hunter helped Darren into the pool. "And I made everyone believe the pool is off limits to everyone but us!" Beverly smiled as she climbed out of the pool and stretched out in the sun.

Kevin nodded and started to spread out a towel for himself. "Come on daddy, swim with me!" Alana opened her wings and tested the water before coming over and taking Kevin's hand. "Please daddy?" she used bambi eyes and I had the feeling Beverly used mind control because he snapped out his wings and raced her to the pool.

Not to mention the fact that after he left Beverly complemented herself before asking me to hand her the sunscreen. She was really far away so I just used my telekinetic powers to give it to her.

I hear Alana gasp and turned to see both her and Darren staring at me. "What? I can do stuff too." Alana and Darren climbed out of the pool and rushed towards me. "Can we do that too?"

Alana was the first to talk; I shrugged my shoulders and told them what to do. Alana concentrated on her towel and Darren concentrated on the vending machine not to far away. I didn't expect it to work so I didn't say anything.

Stupid me! I mentally hit my self as Alana's towel folded itself and a soda flew out of the vending machine and landed in my lap. They both had huge smiled on their faces as they headed back to the flock to tell them about their new power.

Darren saw me frowning at the soda and rushed back to me. "Don't worry, I wont do that again." He kissed my cheek and then ran after Alana. I saw Beverly looking at me, but mainly the soda I was holding.

"You want one to?" she smiled and said "sprite please" I nodded and made sure Alana and Darren weren't watching before I used my telekinetic powers to have a sprite land in front of her.

I laid down on Kevin's towel and opened my soda, it fizzed and squirted out at me. Beverly cracked up and the flock turned their attention to me, while she was laughing I used my ability to open her soda and the cracked up as hers exploded on her.

"Sweet revenge." I got up and ran to the pool, opening my wings as I jumped and gracefully dived into the pool.


	28. Are you sure?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

Silence, total and complete silence. I frowned and rolled over on the bed to look at the clock. Its red light flashed 8:53, causing me to throw my pillow at it. Alana and Darren looked up from their game of go fish and I put on a small smile.

"I can't get comfortable." They nodded and continued to play their game. I turned my attention back to the door, just in time to see it open. I sat up and smiled, expecting Kevin. It was Colton.

"Hey, I came to say goodnight and tell you everyone else is asleep." I nodded and looked at Alana and Darren; it was time for them to go to bed as well. "Can you watch them for me?" I saw him nod and rushed out of the room.

Kevin had gone to the lobby to ask for extra towels almost an hour ago and I had a weird felling in the pit of my stomach. After a terrifying ride in the elevator I made it to the lobby and looked around.

Not seeing him I walked over to the front desk, where a girl with an over perky smile sat behind the desk talking to a family. I waited patiently until she was done and then stepped up to the desk.

"Hello, welcome to holiday inn-" I cut her off "hi, im staying in room 473 and I can't seem to find a member of my group; he came down about an hour ago to request more towels."

Her smile got smaller as she typed something into her computer. "One Kevin Thompson came down a while ago, but he didn't request towels." I frowned and bit my lip, waiting for her to continue. "He requested a taxi."

My heart almost stopped and my lip started to bleed. "Are, are you sure he requested a taxi?" she nodded and continued to look at the screen. "Ok thank you." I turned to go back upstairs

"Ill send those towels up right away." I nodded and thanked her again before going to my room, this time taking the stairs so I could try to put a cap on my emotions.

"Mommy!" I blinked and turned on the light, Alana and Darren were playing with glow sticks along with the flock. "I thought you were going to bed" I picked up Alana and swung her around before setting her on my hip and kissing Darren on top of his head.

"Look what we found in daddy's backpack." She held up a glow stick, excitement showing on her face as she played with it. I flipped of the light again and carefully made my way to the bed. Darren followed and crawled into my lap along with Alana.

Hunter and Colton came over to sit down. "What happened?" hunter asked in almost a whisper as Beverly chased Matthew and Maria around the room. "Taxi, left." He nodded and started to help Beverly in her game of tag.

I sighed and fell back on the bed, closing my eyes and pulling the pillow under my head. Wondering why he had lied then left and where he was now. Most importantly when he was coming back.


	29. Go away

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

"Wake up" someone shock my shoulder; I just pulled the blanket over me head and tried to ignore whoever it was. "Jamie, im back" I sat up and saw Kevin smiling at me, I looked at the clock and then slapped him. I lay back down and pulled the blanket back over me.

"What the heck was that for?" he pulled the blanket off of me and I buried my face into my pillow so he wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall. "Jamie, what's wrong" he tried to get me to look at him. "Go away" I pushed him off the bed and mentally hit myself.

The emotion in my voice had betrayed me. He pulled at my pillow and I hugged it like it was my life line, not wanting him to see me. He eventually sighed and laid down next to me.

"Why did you lie?"

I bit my lip and picked my head up so I could look at him from the corner of my eye. He sighed again and rolled over so he could face me. He wasn't smiling anymore and I could see the red mark on his face, where I had slapped him.

"I had something to do, sorry I lied."

That was the end of our conversation because he got out of bed and left the room. I sat up and started to cry, worried I would wake Alana and Darren I went in to the bathroom and carefully closed the door before falling to the floor, pulling my legs to my chest and hiding my face in my arms.

There was a small knock on the door before Alana and Darren looked into the room. Both looked like they were about to cry as well.

"Mommy, why did daddy leave again?" Darren was hugging his blanket and holding Alana's hand, who was hugging her baby doll.

I whipped the tears from my face and stood up. "Don't worry, he will be back soon" I lied and led them back into the bedroom. I sat down and allowed them both to climb into my lap, while I hummed a song.

"Why did daddy leave though?" Alana looked up at me as I stroked Darren's hair.

"He just wanted some air; he will be back soon, after we get breakfast." I had said the magic word; they both got down and went to their backpacks to search for cloths. I smiled and went to my own backpack too.

After changing and getting ready for the day I took Alana's left hand and Darren's right. "How about donuts?" they both excitedly agreed and we headed to the bakery across the street.

I ordered two dozen and then took the box upstairs; Kevin was in our room looking around.

"See, I told you." I went to set the box down while Alana and Darren went to hug Kevin. I ignore him and pulled my journal out of my bag along with a pen, before walking out in to the hallway and up the stairs to the roof.

I definitely needed to be alone for a while.


	30. In your dreams

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

I wrote in my journal well into the morning, watching the sunrise and the people below me; either driving by or walking. It was a nice day, perfect for flying, but just as I was about to spread my wings and jump over the side the door swung open.

I frowned and kept watching the people, it was probably Kevin. I listened for a moment and realized more than one person was coming onto the roof, so I turned around and came face to face with a couple of erasers.

I rolled my eyes and put my journal away as they made the usual bird jokes. "Cant you get new material?" I mentally contacted Beverly and told her about my sitch. I yawned and stretched before levitating two of the erasers and dropped them on their friends.

"Wow, I could do this in my sleep." I levitated another one and slammed him into the roof as two of them came charging at me.

_Need help?_

Beverly asked as I narrowly dodged a punch and landed a well aimed kick between one of the erasers legs, he fell to the ground instantly letting out a stream of cuss words.

**Nope I've got this, just make sure everyone gets out.**

I punched the other one and flipped my hair over my shoulder before giving him a nice round house kick to the chest.

_Kevin is coming, he's pissed off_

I frowned, but continued to fight the advancing erasers

**Who is teaching you all of this bad language?**

I didn't get an answer and almost stopped fighting to question her further, but then thought better of it.

An eraser clawed my arm just as Kevin burst through the door leading to the stairs. She was right. He did look pissed.

Good thing he's on my side.

Kevin snapped out his wings and flew into the eraser who had just clawed my arm and started punching him over and over again, while I avoided punches and comments being thrown at me.

I glanced over and saw that Kevin had blood on him. "Stop, Kevin!" he looked up and blinked, then looked down at the eraser he had just brutally attacked. It didn't seem to faze him because he just got up and started fighting beside me.

"So, you're talking to me now?" I rolled my eyes and ducked.

"In your dreams, I just wanted you to stop." I glanced at him and saw a small frown on his face as he picked up an eraser and threw him into another one, throwing him as if he weighed the same as a pebble.

"You and your supper strength" he took on the last eraser as I scanned for damage. I had a few bruises, the cuts on my arm and a few minor ones on my cheek, but that was it.

"You ok?" Kevin walked over as the last eraser dropped to the roof. I nodded and picked up my journal before looking at him. He was still covered in blood, but I think it was only eraser blood and only had a small cut on his cheek.

"Come over here" I held up my hand and watched as it glowed blue over his cheek, then dropped it to my side before being crushed in a hug.

"Kevin…. Can't …..Breath" I managed to say and he let go. Great, now I had blood on me too!

"Let's go before more show up." I jumped into the air and snapped out my wings, knowing that Kevin would refuse to take off first; I looked back and saw a small smile playing on his face as he followed.

**Where are you guys?**

I waited for an answer and flew up higher so people wouldn't see us.

_In a cave a few miles out of town_

I told Kevin and changed direction, he still had that smile on his face and it was starting to bug me because I couldn't figure out why.


	31. Remind me not to make you mad

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

"Mommy!" Alana and Darren ran into my arms as soon as I landed in the cave, knocking me backwards into Kevin. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair.

I was still mad at him so I quickly pulled away and went to sit down. "What happened to you?" Darren pointed to my arm and I caught the flock frowning at me. "Nothing, mommy was just being clumsy and fell into a bunch of trees."

"Come on, we can go wash up at the river." Beverly tossed me my bag and I mentally thanked her. I smiled as both Maria and Beverly grabbed their bags to come with.

"Me too!" Alana and Darren yelled at the same time as they went to get their backpacks. I gently pushed Maria toward the cave entrance as Beverly ran and jumped off, snapping open her wings and hovering a safe distance away.

Alana and Darren excitedly watched Maria and then followed, at first I wanted to jump out of the cave and save them, but they snapped open their wings at the same time and happily waved.

Next was me, I saw Kevin start towards me so I pulled a Beverly and ran to the mouth of the cave and jumped. Not snapping my wings out right away I let myself fall, the wind whipped me hair back away from my face and then snapped them out a moment later.

As I flew over to the girls and Darren, I looked back at the cave. Kevin was standing there looking absolutely terrified. I laughed to myself and blew him a kiss; he shot me the bird in return and then went back into the cave.

I was still laughing to myself as Beverly and Maria led us to the river.

XXX little while later XXX

"Ok, everyone done?" I looked around as I finished braiding Alana's hair. Beverly was reading while Maria and Darren played red hands. They all looked up and nodded. "Ok, then lets head back, before daddy freaks out." I helped Alana to her feet and walked over to the pile of backpacks.

"Look at the pretty little birdie" I frowned and spun around, just in time to see Jason walk out of the woods with other erasers.

_Beverly, get help_

She closed her book and quietly edged away from the clearing. "Cant you come up with better lines Jason; you've had forever to work on them." I saw him wink before morphing and charging at me.

What the heck did the mean? Was he on our side still?

I debated what to do for about a millisecond and then punched him, lightly. He smiled and fell to the ground, pretending to be knocked out. I heard Alana shriek and looked around, Maria was pushing Darren behind her and Alana was running towards me.

An eraser grabbed her and I watched as Maria used her super speed to ram into him. He fell over and Alana threw her arms around Maria. "U and A!" I shouted and rushed over to Darren.

I picked him up and threw him into the air, whispering "hit them with those energy balls of yours." He nodded and snapped open his wings. I rushed over to the erasers surrounding Maria and Alana, kicked one and clamped my hands over another's ears.

A second later he fell to the ground and the eraser I had kicked got hit with an energy ball. I looked up and smiled at Darren. He was dropping those things like crazy while Maria rammed into the erasers.

By the time all of the erasers were out Alana wasn't scared anymore and Beverly was back with the flock. "Nice timing" (note sarcasm) I rolled my eyes as the flock looked around the clearing in shock. I walked over to where Jason was lying on the ground and gently kicked his side.

"Up!" Jason smiled again and demorphed, standing up he looked around and whistled. "Remind me not to make you mad."

The next thing I knew Kevin had flown into him and slammed him against a tree!

"KEVIN!" Both Hunter and I rushed over and tried to pry him of off Jason. "Stop, he's the one who saved Darren and Alana!"


	32. Introductions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

After Kevin let go of Jason I apologized and helped him sit down. "No problem, I understand." He smiled and looked over at Darren and Alana. "Your right, they are bigger."

I waved Alana and Darren over. "This is Jason, Jason I would like you to meet Alana and Darren."

I glanced at Kevin and saw the angry look on his face. "You know the flock." Jason nodded and pulled something out of his pocket. "This is for you."

He held out his hand and I took what he was offering me, it was a pill bottle. "Thanks, I was almost out." I joked and he nodded.

"Maybe we should leave; they normally send other erasers to scout the damage you guys do." He smiled and stood up. "I have already reserved a couple of rooms at a hotel in the next town over."

I nodded and the flock got ready to leave. "What did he give you?" Kevin pulled me away from the flock and glanced at Jason. "Pills" I smiled and handed him the bottle "so I don't have any problems."

Kevin looked at me weird but I just took the bottle back and leaned against him. "Im kidding, they are vitamins for Alana and Darren." I took a deep breath and then pulled away. "Let's go."

Amazingly the flock didn't complain to meeting Jason at a hotel and we got there a while before him.

He walked into the hotel and after getting the keys to the rooms took us upstairs. He handed me two keys and waited while I gave them to Beverly and Colton. Then he unlocked the door to the third room and I went in with Alana, Darren and Hunter.

I was surprised when Kevin didn't insist on coming to, but didn't say anything.

Jason sat down on the bed and pulled out a floppy disk. He put it into Hunters' laptop and started pulling up files. We sat patiently and silently.

"ok, so as you know a drug was used to speed up the growth of your kids, well the chemical was never deactivated so they will keep growing until it is." I nodded and looked down at Alana and Darren; they were playing with Darren's toy cars.

"That pill bottle I gave you has the antidote, just give them each one pill and it should work." I nodded surprised and looked through my bag for the pill bottle.

"Shot, I gave it to Kevin, Hunter can you get it?" He nodded and left the room, Jason watched Alana and Darren play before turning his attention back to me. "You know Kevin is the dad right?"

Alana and Darren looked up, glancing at Jason and then at me. "Yep, and I have the best kids in the world." I smiled at them until they went back to their game and then frowned at Jason.

He got the hint and kept quiet until Hunter walked back in with Kevin. "Daddy, come play with us!" Alana tugged on his jacket.

"One second sweet heart." He picked her up and set her on his hip, placing a kiss on her cheek and ruffling Darren's hair. I couldn't help but smile and go over to hug him. He glanced at Jason and kissed me, telling Jason that I was his and no one would take me away from him.

I just smiled and shook my head, I was still mad about him lying to me, but decided to let it slid until later. I picked up Darren and went over to sit on the bed next to Hunter. He handed me a small pill and a glass of water.

"Ok, I need to take this." I placed the pill in his hand and handed him the small glass. I glanced over at Kevin and saw that Alana was also taking her pill. Kevin kept his eyes on her as she put the pill in her mouth and took a sip of water; she gave the glass back and curled up in his lap to sleep.

I looked down at Darren and took his glass as he began to curl up in my lap as well. "Side affects." Jason took the glass in my hand and smiled, before turning back to the laptop. Hunter was about to take Darren from me and into another room when Jason stood up and went to the door.

With a quick smile he set the key card down and slipped out of the room. Hunter shrugged and looked over at Kevin.

"Lets leave; we can find a different place to stay tonight." I nodded and Hunter went to tell the flock. I shifted Darren off of my lap and started packing their toys. Kevin's arms slipped around my waist and he kissed my neck.

"Still mad at you" I tired to pull away; he just tightened his hold on me. "Look in your backpack, small pocket." He whispered and let go, confused I went to my backpack and unzipped the smallest pocket.

Inside was a ring box!


	33. Eraser blood

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

"This is why you lied?" I asked with out looking at him, I nervously opened the box and found a beautiful gold band with a sapphire. Kevin walked over and knelt down next to me.

"You like it?" I nodded and watched him take out the ring, before slipping it on the ring finger of my left hand. I gasped and looked at him; he just smiled and whispered "Marry me?"

I nodded, still dazed and fell against him. A small cheer made me look up, the flock was standing in the doorway, smiling happily and acting like dorks. I laughed and let Kevin help me to my feet. Throwing my arms around his neck, I kissed him and allowed him to pick me up off of the ground and swing me around a few times.

When Kevin set me down the flock stopped acting silly and got serious about leaving. With Kevin carrying Darren and myself carrying Alana, we quickly found a hotel a few blocks away and got three rooms.

Hunter held up the keys and frowned as the flock tried to snatch them from him. "Calm down, first things first." He glanced at me "Jamie, with Alana and Darren; Kevin with us boys and that leave Beverly with Maria." The flock laughed at Kevin's expression and I just reassuringly squeezed his hand.

"I'll take Darren, if you please." Hunter handed out the keys and went to take Darren; Kevin shot him a dirty look and growled a little. Hunter dropped his hands almost instantly and took a step back. I smiled and signaled for him to just it go, he did and I lead the way to my room.

We set Alana and Darren on the bed and slipped onto the balcony. The sight was breath taking; the sun was just setting so the sky was highlighted with purples and pinks, I sighed and looked over the balcony rail. We were pretty high up, perfect place to take off from.

Kevin had his arms around me and his head resting on my shoulder. "Let go real quick." I moved around a little and he let go, a small frown on his face. I kissed the corner of his mouth and jumped over the edge of the balcony; turning so I was face first I went into a dive and then snapped out my wings in time to see Kevin following.

"You could have just said that you wanted to go flying." He signaled for me to tuck in my wings as he came closer. He was still a little ways a way so I held out my hand and tucked in my wings. Just before I started to fall he grabbed me and pulled me into him.

I smiled happily and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I know, that was just more fun." I glanced up just in time to see him smile and fly up to the roof. Instantly the memory of him slamming into an eraser and punching it until he was covered in its blood hit me.

"You ok?" Kevin tucked in his wings and sat down, me still in his arms. I nodded and pulled away, looking at his cloths. "What?" I frowned and stood up, looking down at my own cloths, they weren't still clean.

"Eraser blood." I took a deep breath and tiredly ran my hand over my face. "Earlier, on the other roof, why did you do what you did?"

Kevin frowned and stood up as well. "He had hurt you, I was protecting you." I sighed and looked him in the eye. "I could have managed, im a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"But you don't have to, im here for you and now, it's my job to protect you." he pulled me into a hug and I smiled. "Ok, but you need to change, that smell is getting to me." we both laughed and then flew back down to the bedroom.


	34. tag your it!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

After kicking Kevin out of my room I changed and sat down on the bed, carefully tucked Alana and Darren in and then curled up next to them. I was hoping to sleep, but each time I closed my eyes I saw Kevin attacking that eraser over and over again.

Eventually I just opened my eyes and stared at the wall, it was plain white and boring. After a few minutes I used my left hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear and caught sight of my ring.

It was beautiful; I couldn't believe I had been mad at him. A knock on the door made me climb out of bed and away from the plain white wall. With a whisper I asked who was on the other side. I got a one word answer. "Me."

I smiled and opened the door a crack to see Kevin, showered and changed. He was trying to use bambi eyes. I smiled and laughed a little before moving aside and letting him into the room.

He pecked me on the cheek and crawled in to the bed, on the right side off Alana and Darren. After closing the door I went to the left side where the plain white wall was waiting. Instead off staring at the wall I turned around and smiled at Kevin until I fell asleep.

My dream wasn't what I had wanted, every fight Kevin had ever been in flashed threw my mind, from squabs with the flock to full on fights with erasers. I woke with a sudden start and looked around the room.

I was still facing Kevin's side of the bed, but it was empty and I was alone. I sat up and looked around the room; there was a note on the dresser. Jumping out of the bed I tripped and swore as I untangled myself from the blanket. Once free I picked up the note and read it.

With a small smile I put the note down and curled up on the bed. With a yawn I pulled the blanket back over me and a placed a pillow under me head as I watched the door. Ready to steal breakfast from Kevin as soon as he walked in.

No more than five minuets had passed when the door swung open and Darren ran in with Alana. I smiled as they jumped onto the bed and curled up next to me, fully aware that I was awake. Kevin came in next with a huge box of muffins, a coffee and a newspaper tucked under his arm.

He ignored us and set the box on the dresser before leaving the room. Alana took my hand and wrapped my arm around both her and Darren, with a yawn.

We must have fallen back asleep because a few hours later Kevin woke us and we left.

"So where are we going again?" Hunter asked again for like the millionth time. I rolled my eyes and continued chasing after Matthew, a moment later I touched his arm and shouted "tag your it!" before flying away.

Beverly was smiling as I flew by, but I brushed it off and circled the flock, Maria was talking to Colton about a computer game, hunter was bugging Kevin while Alana and Darren were in time out for fighting.

Not normal time out, but flying time out, Alana was in Kevin's arms and Darren was in Hunter's arms. I smiled as I flew by and then noticed Matthew and Beverly talking. "No cheating!" before I could say anything else I felt strange, like I was being hypnotized and then I fell.


	35. House equals people!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

As I fell I heard Beverly's voice in my head, she was screaming and apologizing over and over again. I shook my head in a vain attempt to clear it and then realized I was still falling.

**Where is Kevin?**

I tried to move and realized the only part of my body that I could move was my head, so I looked around. I was still falling, the flock was above me trying not to freak out to much, nothing was on either of my sides and below me was a quickly approaching house.

**There is a house down there! House equals people!**

I new Beverly was wincing as I screamed into her head, but I was too occupied by the falling and the house with the possibility of people oh yeah, and the fact that Kevin wasn't saving me!

_That hurt! And he's already saving you!_

Confused I looked around and saw a flash of brown and white before being pulled into Kevin's arms and receiving a small worried smile. I opened my mouth to say something just as he landed out side of the house; I snapped my neck around to look at it and heard my neck crack in the process.

I still didn't have any control over my body and I was too shocked to speak so Kevin just walked into the house and set me down on an old couch. I heard him whispering in my ear, but for some reason I was tired and almost instantly fell asleep.

_**Jamie's Dream**_

_Faster, hurry! I was running down a dark street, something felt weird about the town I was in and as I took a left I saw why. My body stopped right at the edge of the town almost as If debating what to do._

_Almost a second later it started to run again, I tried to make my self stop, but it only seemed to make me go faster and faster. I ran until my body stopped out side of a yellow house, sitting on the porch was Kevin and Brook. _

_She smiled up at Kevin as he took her hand and then I watched in shock as he let her leaned in and kissed him. Instantly my hands curled into fists and I all I felt was rage as I attacked Brook._

_(End dream)_

I woke up and sat up looking around quickly, spotting Kevin sleeping on the floor next to me, his head resting on the edge of the couch and his hand resting over mine. With a quick smile I looked around for the rest of the flock, only seeing their backpacks I figured that they were sleeping in one of the other rooms.

I remembered my dream and realized why Kevin had brutally attacked that eraser on the roof, his bird instincts had kicked in just like mine had in my dream when Brook was sitting with my family and smiling at Kevin while they held hands.

Just remembering my dream brought tears to my eyes, as I started to cry Kevin's hand tightened around mine and he sat up to stare at me. I looked away and used my free hand to dry my eyes. "Jamie, what's wrong?"

I shook me head and took a deep breath "Just a dream." I knew he was waiting for me to continue, but I just ignored him and stood up to check on the flock. Kevin didn't let go of my hand so I dragged him through the house with me.

I had gone upstairs expecting them to be in the bedrooms, but when they weren't there I went back downstairs and looked into the dinning room. Hunter was sleeping on the table with his feet hanging off while Alana and Darren were under it, a blanket hung on three sides making their sleeping space look like a makeshift tent.

After giving them each a kiss and making sure they were warm enough I let Kevin lead me in to a study. Colton was curled up with Mathew and Maria in front of a desk and with further inspection I realized that Beverly had cried herself to sleep under it and that she was clinging to one of my sweaters.

I kissed the three I could reach and then used bambi eyes on Kevin; with a sigh he moved around the desk and pulled Beverly out from under it before picking her up and carrying her out to the living room.

I sat down on the couch and opened my arms for Kevin to put her down; he did and then sat next to me. That's how we fell asleep, Kevin's strong arm around me, and my head resting on his shoulder while Beverly was curled up in my lap.


	36. hand over my heart

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

"Jamie!" Beverley's voice woke me as I was hugged. I opened my eyes and hugged her back while she started to cry again "Im sorry, I was just trying to get you to slow down, I didn't mean for you to fall like that."

I felt Kevin's arms tighten around my waist and smiled when he tried to hide behind me in an attempt to get away from both Beverly's loud apology and the bright light shining into the room.

It took a good five minutes and the mention of food to calm down Beverly. "Why don't you go wake Hunter and take him to go get food." She nodded and hugged me one more time before running into the dinning room.

"Kevin, get up and let go." I pulled at his arms just to have him laugh, frowning I stopped because we both knew that he was stronger than me. Kevin continued to laugh until I started having problems breathing and leaned against him tiredly.

"You ok?" I nodded even though I felt like I had just taken on a trillion erasers at once and each time I tried to breathe it felt like someone was stabbing me. He let go of me and rushed into the dinning room just as my vision started to get fuzzy. I whispered his name, no longer felling safe without him near me.

**Where is Kevin!**

_Jamie, what's wrong Kevin is freaking out_

Beverly sounded panicked and scared, I wanted to hold her protectively while she cried but it hurt so much just to breath.

**I need help!**

No more than a second later Kevin ran in with the flock on his heels. "Jamie!" he pulled me into his arms and moved me hair away from my face.

**Have him put my hand over my heart**

My vision got even fuzzier but I felt someone pick up and put my hand over my heart, and leave their hand over top of mine. I could feel Beverly listening to my thoughts and a moment later I saw a flash of blue and then everything went black.

_**Hunters POV**_

We all rushed into the living room as soon as Beverly told Kevin that Jamie needed help, She was laying on the couch and looked like she was about to pass out. Kevin pulled her into his arms and with a shaking hand brushed her hair out of her face.

"Put her hand over her heart!" Beverly shouted and ran into Colton's arms as she cried, Alana and Darren rushed over in tears and Kevin just stared down at Jamie's face as it started to turn pale.

Damit! I shouted at my self and made a mental note to kill Kevin later as I pushed Alana and Darren out of my way; I quickly picked up her hand and placed it over her heart like Beverly had said and left mine over hers so she would know I was with her.

Our hands glowed a faint shade of blue; I felt a jolt of electricity and stared at my hand as I tried to pull it away. I couldn't! "GUYS!" I continued to tug on my arm with my free hand, the flock just staring in fear.

As the light faded I was able to pull my hand away and instantly inspected my palm. "What in the world?" there was a small blue dot on my pal that resembled the sapphires on Jamie's ring. Gently picking up Jamie's hand I looked at her palm and saw the same blue dot on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ha-ha a new twist!


	37. lifetime supply of candy and video games

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

_**Jamie's pov**_

My first thought that registered was gosh my head hurts! I opened my eyes and looked around; Kevin was on my left with both Alana and Darren in his lap while Hunter was on my right with the rest of the flock. I smiled when I realized both of them had one of my hands.

I was trying to think of away to get them to let go so I could go use the restroom when everyone's eyes opened and they all stared at me. "What?" I was pounced on and it felt like they were trying to squeeze the life out of me. I was still holding Kevin's hand so I gave it a quick squeeze and after a few moments the flock was off of me.

I tugged my hand out of Kevin's and ran down the hallway to the bathroom, glancing down at my dirty cloths I decide to shower as well.

Ok, so like an hour later I got out of the bathroom in nice clean cloths and went down stairs, the whole time staring at my palm. It had a small blue dot on it; it looked a lot like the sapphire on my ring.

I had noticed it as soon as the water ran over my hand because it had felt like I had gotten zapped. Frowning I continued to walk into the living room and sat down next to Hunter. I looked at him and saw him examining his palm as well.

"Hunter?" he looked up and I showed him the palm of my hand "what happened to us?" he just shrugged in confusion and I rested my head on his shoulder. "You ok?" I glanced up at him and realized how much he needed a hair cut. "Yeah, and you have to get a hair cut."

I saw him frown and shot out of the living room with him on my heels "Kevin!" I yelled as Hunter pushed past me and ran straight for Kevin, who was playing outside with the flock.

Kevin turned around just as Hunter reached him; I frowned and quickly rushed over to them. "Kevin" I tried to pull his attention away from Hunter, who just smiled.

I wasn't going to give up just like that though.

I pushed Hunter a little to the side and squeezed in between him and Kevin, that just made the flock look at me like I was crazy. And Hunter was still talking to Kevin! So I did the only thing I could think of to get Kevin's attention, well the only appropriate thing.

I kissed him.

I could fell Hunter glaring at me as Kevin wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, if I wasn't preoccupied I would have laughed. Beverly who was reading all of our thoughts cracked up and as she explained things to the flock Kevin pulled away to listen.

Frowning I tried to get his attention back, he just shushed me, me, no one shushes me! I punched him in the arm and started yelling at him. "Don't you shush ME! No one shushes ME not even-" he slapped his hand over my mouth. Great, now I couldn't even yell.

I shot Beverly a look and she stopped, everyone turned to me expectantly. Kevin moved his hand and I picked up my rant "you! How dare you put your hand over my mouth to make ME stop yelling!"

I took a deep breath to calm down and then used my best bambi eyes.

"Please let me go to the mall and take Hunter with me!" That shocked everyone, the fact that I _wanted_ to go to the mall. Kevin looked at me closely before saying I could go and take Hunter with me.

"Yes! I win!" I danced around like a child who had just won a lifetime supply of free candy and video games. "Ha-ha your getting a hair cut!" I continued dancing around while Hunter sat there fuming.

The flock knew better than to tease Hunter about losing to me so they went back to their game of jump rope while I continued with my teasing. Eventually he walked away no doubt to plan his revenge.

Ops!


	38. You scared me!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

"Hunter, can you please hurry?" He shot me a look and then held up a yellow shirt "what do you think?" I rolled my eyes and took the shirt before shoving it back on the rack. "Not with blond hair."

I looked through the rack real quick and pulled out two shirts, one dark blue and the other one was black. I then shoved him into a dressing room along with the shirts. While he tried them on I sat outside on the floor with my back pressed against the door, once again looking at the blue dot on my hand.

"You think Beverly was right?" I whispered so only Hunter's sensitive hearing would pick up what I was saying. I heard a small thud and a short sigh. "Possibly, I mean weirder things have happened."

I closed my eyes as he continued in a low whisper. "I don't really know what happened, but I do know that what ever happened possibly saved your life." I snapped open my eyes and ran my hand over the back off my neck, scared I would feel my expiration date.

"Ok, im ready to go." the door swung open behind me and I tilted me head back to look at him upside down. I faked a smile "great let's go." He must have seen through my fake smile or noticed my hand still on the back of my neck, because he ran his own hand across the back of his neck and then sat down next to me.

"I was just worried, but its not there" we sat in silence until I realized something "we are twins!" I shouted in a low whisper. Hunter looked at me as If I was crazy and said "really?" I rolled my eyes at the sarcasm he was using and frowned.

"If we were born at the same time, wont we expire at the same time?" his face went pale and I instantly felt bad so I wrapped my arms around him. "At least we'll be together" I whispered as I buried my face in his shirt, ready to cry.

"Don't cry, everything will be fine." I smiled at Hunter's attempt to cheer me up and instantly wished Kevin would turn the corner, run over to me and pull me into his arms. I sighed and shook my head to clear it.

"As you said, we will be together, and there is nothing we can't do together." I nodded as we stood up and went to pay for his new shirts.

He was right, but I still didn't completely understand what had happened, oh wells ill just have to experiment after the flock goes to bed.

XXX later XXX

I heard a small noise and instantly sat up, expecting erasers to storm into the room. Colton walked in a small frown on his face. "Go to bed, I'll take watch." He opened his mouth to protest but closed it when I tossed my blanket at him and ran from the room.

Flying up to the roof and carefully sitting down I frowned and thought about the days events, ever since I had gotten back the flock had been acting weird around me. I shrugged it off and looked at my arm; I had a small scratch just below my elbow, with a smile I placed my hand with the small blue dot on the palm over it.

My eyes got big as the normal blue showed up, along with what looked and felt like a small bolt of lightning. After the light subsided I looked at my arm. There wasn't a scar anymore, plus on closer examination I realized that it looked different somehow, but a good different.

Still a little concerned I held up my hand and took a deep breath, almost instantly a bolt of lightning flew from my hand and shot into the air! I was so excited I took all of the watches and near dawn a noise in the house caught my attention.

Frowning I watched as Kevin ran outside looking terrified, calling my name at the top of his lungs. "Kevin?" I waved from my spot on the roof as he turned, snapped open his wings and flew up to me.

"You scared me!" he wrapped me in a hug and buried his face in my hair. "Im just on watch, no biggie" I knew that it was a biggie so I wrapped my arms around him as well and kissed his cheek.

"Im fine, and if it makes you fell better we can start taking watch together." I promised and we stayed together until the flock woke up and started back up north.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, im walking out the door right now for school so ill try to post later tonight, oh and if you didn't get what happened ill explain in my next chappie.


	39. What in the world?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

While flying I managed to get out of Kevin's reach and pulled Hunter to the back of the flock, him muttering something about stupid little sisters. I just rolled my eyes and playfully zapped him. He let out a stream of cuss words that caused the whole flock to look at us.

I zapped him again and he shut up, rubbing his arm where a small burn mark was. It healed and the flock's eyes got big. "We can use each others powers" I shrugged and the flock continued to fly.

In a low whisper that only I could hear hunter said "revenge will come." I glared at him but saw him smile as we got closer to a cloud. Confused I started to fly over it, just to have hunter fly over me and fold in his wings. He fell and hit me, knocking me off balance and sending us both through the cloud.

Thankfully I regained my balance and zapped hunter again, he was right revenge did come. "Now, I think I will take a nap." I flew over to Kevin and pretended to be tiered, it worked and he instantly opened his arms for me. I flew into them and tucked me wings in, kissed him on the cheek and then shot hunter a smug smile.

_Im so going to get her!_

I jumped and almost fell, thankfully Kevin caught me and I looked over at hunter. I had heard his voice but really close, like in my head!

**Hunter? Can you hear me?**

I saw him jump and tried not to laugh

_What in the world?_

**Ohmygosh! I can hear your thoughts!**

Kevin was looking at both Hunter and I weird; I ignored him and figured I had the same shocked and excited expression on my face that Hunter had on his.

_This isn't creepy, not even a little; I just have my little sister talking in my head_

I cracked up and so did Beverley. "What's so funny?" Beverly looked from me to hunter and with a brief nod from each of us she explained everything to the flock. They all looked shocked and wanted to get a better look at our hands so we looked for a hotel and got rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry so short, but I've got tons of homework the joys of high school! Next one will be long like 4 pages! Well maybe not that long but you get the picture right?


	40. which meant… Oh god!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

After answering a million questions each Kevin sent everyone to bed, I still had that same dream come to me night after night so I stared up at the ceiling of the room I was sharing with Beverly, Maria and Alana.

I knew hunter was asleep cause I could fell his happy thoughts, Beverly had told me how to block the images just incase he thought or dreamed something. With an evil grin I pictured Kevin kissing me and sent it to Hunter.

Instantly his happyness was replaced and he woke up. I tried shutting my mind down but it didn't work; about a millisecond later Hunter shot me some very gross images that will scar me for life.

Shaking my head to clear it I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_**Hunter's pov**_

I waited for Jamie to fall asleep so she couldn't send me any more Kevin memories but before I could fall asleep her dream flashed through my mind. It was like watching a slide show, a really bad slide show.

I could feel her hurt and anger as she attacked brook, I had already heard about this dream so I waited for it to stop but it didn't, it just kept going and going kinda like that little energizer bunny.

I watched as she pulled herself away from brook and then looked at Kevin, tears started streaming down her face. Eventually I saw Kevin's face he was looking at Jamie with disgust, he turned and ran over to brook, checking for a pulse but I knew there wasn't one.

"What's wrong with you? I love her don't you get it?"

_**Jamie's pov (dream)**_

"What's wrong with you? I love her!" it felt like I had been slapped, but I sucked it up and stood my ground as he continued to lovingly stroke brooks hair.

"I don't understand" I shook my head as tears began to fall, I felt an arm wrap around me and looked up to see Hunter he whispered something I couldn't hear and the flock ran outside, Alana and Darren were there with them but there was something wrong.

They didn't look like me and when they saw brook lying on the floor they began to cry and ask what was wrong with their mom. My breath caught in my chest and I felt like I was going to be sick.

Beverly looked up and then ran over, hugging me tightly as the whole flock started crying. Maria followed next then Colton and Matthew, but Kevin stayed and so did Alana and Darren.

"Come on time to go." Hunter tugged on my arm but I just moved closer, I had to see something for myself.

My tears came faster and my breathing slowed as my heart speed up, there on her left hand was my ring.

She had my ring, which meant….. Oh god!

(End dream)

I woke up, sobbing and felt someone's arms around me. "Let go!" I fought to get away but heard Hunter and Beverly both whispering that it was ok and that it had just been a dream.

I stopped fighting and clung to Hunter. "Brook she-" Alana's voice asking "what's wrong with mommy?" sent me over the edge. That was the same thing she had said about brook in my dream.

I pulled away from hunter and ran out of the room, hearing them calling me but I just kept running like in my dream.

As I ran I remembered every time I had seen brook. The first time when she had been wearing Kevin's jacket and bringing the flock dinner, them sitting on the porch talking at night, her on her own porch on the phone, at the mall, school practically everywhere we were.

And then the last time when we had been flying away from the flock's home after getting my babies, she was looking out her window but she hadn't looked surprised about our wings. Which meant she had know, Kevin had told her all about us?

Maria's words came back and hit me hard _"She likes Kevin and is always acting like our mom; Hunter doesn't like her at all and neither does Beverly."_

Then I remembered the last thing I had said to Kevin that same night "I missed you guys do much, why didn't you rescue me?" He hadn't answered because someone had been at the door.

It had been brook! Hunter and Beverly didn't like her because they knew he had replaced me with her!

I kept running, out of the hotel and down the block. "Im so stupid, I can't believe I didn't see it earlier." Without looking around, I snapped out my wings and flew away as fast as I could. To the last place I had felt semi safe.

XXX few days later XXX

There it was the flock's old house. It represented everything we had once been, but this is where I came anyways.

To a place I hated and loved at the same time.

I walked up the steps slowly as if in a trance and turned the door knob, it was unlocked. Carefully, and cautiously I opened the door and stepped inside. Everything looked the same as it had on that last morning; I went straight to the dinning room and saw the table still only half cleared.

Plugging my nose as I walked past the table I went into the kitchen, a stack of plates were in the sink and a single glass sat on the counter the second had been smashed against the wall and was laying on the floor shattered.

Next I went upstairs to look around. I passed a bright pink door, a yellow door, a green door, then a red one and then a white one before coming to two blue doors. My name was on one and Hunter's name was on the other.

I smiled and pushed my door open, seeing my blue room brought tears to my eyes. The bed was still a mess and the wash cloth was on my desk. With out a word I walked out of the room and in to the room with the white door, tears already coming to my eyes.

I looked around Kevin's room; no one had ever gone into his room except him. It looked like a normal room, bed, dresser, desk, it was all normal, but the night stand caught my eye along with the walls.

The walls were covered in pictures of the flock; he had pictures of everything, Beverly's birthday, Matthew's first time flying on his own, Colton's vision face, Maria in a toy store, Hunter drawing something.

I looked for one of me, but there wasn't one. Yeah I was in the background of some of them but there wasn't one of me. Nice way to make me fell loved huh.

I dried my eyes and walked over to the bed, plopping down and causing dust to fly up around me. After coughing I looked at the bed side table and felt myself start to blush. There in a gold frame was the only picture of me.

I was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue shirt my was hair in a pony tail, a huge smile on my face and a teddy bear in my arms. I picked up the picture and looked at it closer. Remembering what had happened that day to make me so happy I put down the picture and ran back to my room.

The teddy bear from the picture was there on my dresser; I grabbed it and ran back to Kevin's room. Dove into his bed and buried myself under the blankets, loving the way they still smelled like him after all of this time.

As I started to drift off I felt hunter, he was really worried. I sent him an image of me sleeping in Kevin's room and felt relief wash over him along with confusion. I just smiled and fell asleep dreaming about how happy the day Kevin had won my teddy bear for me at the fair.

_**Hunter's pov**_

I explained where Jamie was and heard Kevin mumble something about his room, before he flew away as fast as he could, leaving me in charge of the flock. I knew they were missing Jamie to but kept at the same pace, the whole time watching as she dreamed about a day long ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There it is a little over three pages hope you liked it sorry if you didn't. please review ill try to post again tonight if I don't you'll get two posts tomorrow or just one really supper long one 


	41. That means your still mad right?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters; I do how ever own the new characters and the story line.**_

(A/n sorry about all of the pov changes in this and the last chapter.)

_**Kevin's pov**_

After Hunter described where Jamie was I poured on the speed and reached the house as fast as I could. I ran upstairs to my old room and looked around for Jamie.

She was there sleeping in my bed, I frowned and looked around. No one ever went in my room, except me. I walked over to the bed and looked down at my picture of Jamie, it had been moved. How do I know that you ask? The layer of dust on the table gave it away.

I pulled the blanket away from her face and saw her tear stained face. Hunter had already told me about her dream, so I knew she hated me, but here she was in my room, sleeping with the teddy bear I had won for her. That meant she still loved me just a little right?

She started to stir so I sat down on the floor next to the bed and waited for her eyes to open. _Please let her forgive me, I can't lose her again_ was the last thing I thought before her fist came at my head and I hit the bed side table, blacking out.

Ok, maybe she doesn't love me anymore.

_**Jamie's pov**_

Someone pulled the blanket away from my face pulling me from my dream; their breathing was heavy like they had just flown a long distance with out a break. I heard shuffling and realized that the person was sitting down.

Without thinking my hand formed a fist and I hit the person, they hit the bed side table and I opened my eyes, ready for a fight.

"Kevin?" I sat up and felt tears coming to my eyes, I had hurt Kevin!

I got out of the bed and knelt next to him, he had only blacked out so I climbed back into the bed and watched him while I silently cried.

A few minutes later he opened his eyes and rubbed the side of his head while looking at me. "That means your still mad right?" I was so mad, hurt and tiered that I started laughing uncontrollably. He just patiently waited for me to stop, which wasn't for a long time.

When I finally stopped my lungs were hurting and I tiredly lay back down, pulling the blanket up to my chin. "Sorry I hit you, I thought you were going to hurt me." he nodded and glanced around his room, I sighed and mumbled "And Im sorry I came into your room without permission" he nodded again making me angry "say something, anything!"

He stared at the picture of me as I stared at him, and when he talked it seemed like he was talking to the me in the picture. "I came back, but you weren't here anymore. The only thing left was your backpack and some bloody feathers. I looked everywhere but eventually I had to go back to the flock. We started to fall apart."

I sat up and hugged my bear tighter as Kevin started to cry. I had never seen him cry before and to be honest, it terrified me, he was the leader, the strongest of us all and seeing him cry made me feel like my world was ending.

"Hunter only drew picture of you, both Beverly and Colton blamed themselves while Maria and Matthew stopped talking to everyone but each other. And I-" he looked at me and I saw the pain in his eyes, forgetting everything I jumped off the bed and into his arms, crying myself. He just held me, but the felling of being safe wasn't there.

It had been stolen away by my dream.

"One day we were playing in a park and I saw brook, she looked just like you, but without the blue hair and wings. I talked to her and she seemed like you. The flock liked her so we stayed. I forced myself to ignore the fact that she wasn't really you and one day I told her all about us."

"I tried to replace you and then one day you showed up, you have to know that I love you with all of my heart, not her." I nodded and pulled out of his arms, climbed back into the bed and asked the two questions that I didn't want answers for.

"Why didn't you come rescue me? And If I hadn't of shown up would you have married brook?"

_**Kevin's pov**_

I stared at Jamie in shock; she seemed to take that as my answer so I quickly gave her my real one. "I was scared you wouldn't be alive anymore and I couldn't bear to know that." She nodded briefly and waited for the answer to my second question. "No, I didn't love her." relief showed on her face and at once I saw how tired she truly was. "Come on, you need some sleep."

_**Hunter's pov**_

We finally reached the house and I knew that Jamie and Kevin were having an important conversation so I distracted the flock by having them clean the whole house. At first they were going to ignore me but when Beverly told them it would make Jamie happy again they started cleaning as if their lives depended on it.

_**Jamie's pov**_

I woke up a few hours after my conversation with Kevin and looked around confused, Kevin had fallen asleep with me, but now he was gone! I spotted a note on the bed side table and quickly read it before running downstairs and outside to the backyard.

"Mommy!" I got hit by both Darren and Alana at the same time and fell on my butt. Someone shouted "Jamie's awake!" and the flock ran over and joined in on our hug al except Kevin who just flashed me a sad smile.

After freeing myself from the flock and giving hunter an extra long hug I felt like flying, so I started a game of tag. The sun was just about to rise, giving us some light to see each other.

I got tagged after only a few moments and looked around for someone to tag, I spotted Kevin on the ground pulling handfuls of grass out of the ground and with a huge smile I flew down to him.

He didn't notice me until I bopped him on the head and flew back up to the flock, screaming "Kevin's it!" over my shoulder. With a smile of his own he started to chase after me. I circled the house, loving the way the wind felt, until Kevin was directly over me.

I turned so I was upside down, tucking in my wings at the same time, before I could fall even an inch Kevin caught me and pulled me into his arms. That felling of being safe had returned and as he landed in the backyard I pulled him into a kiss, completely oblivious to the fact that the sun had just peaked over the tree tops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know how you felt about it, but I loved writing this chapter. Now I have a question for you. Should I continue this story? Write a sequel? Or just let it end here? Hit that little bluish purple button and please tell me your opinion, because I already have a few more ideas. And I want to thank everyone who read this and everyone who reviewed! You're the best!


	42. important information!

hey, beth here – well obviously it would be me but yeah anyways – I've decided to do a sequel its going to be mainly in Jamie's pov again just because that's the character I designed special, to be the main character. The sequel is going to be called The Change That Won't Change! I know kinda weird but it's about brook tracking down the flock with the information Kevin told her about the flock and pushing her way back into their lives. Basically trying to push Jamie out of the picture, get Kevin to love her and be the mom of the flock. It's definitely gonna be good. Here's a little preview:

_**(Brooks's diary)**_

Kevin hadn't told me much about Jamie, but I knew what she was going to do the moment I laid eyes on her. She pretended to be dizzy and claimed to not be able to hear, but I could see through that little skit. She left and I thought it was finally over, that my family could move on, Kevin would finally realized he loved me as much as I loved him but then she came back.

I was the first to spot her, sitting there on the porch swing with Hunter and two little rug rats. I went to my house and watched out the window as my family greeted her, Beverly that little brat even cried! Then they all took turns holding her kids.

All but_ my_ Kevin.

But she followed him inside just a moment before some scary looking things showed up, I guessed those to be the erasers Kevin had told me about. The next few moments had been a blur but I ran to the second story window in time to see Kevin take a baby away from hunter and then watched as they flew away, spotting Jamie glance at me and frown.

I had spent at least two months trying to figure out where exactly their old house had been and when I finally found it, I packed up and left right away. I was going to see _my_ Kevin again and finally put that Jamie in her place.

The dog house!

So how does it sound so far??????? Oh, that's just the prologue; I made it short to be more dramatic. Tell me what ya think, oh and im going to start another story that revolves around max's flock. But im keeping that story to myself for a little while, just until this one gets of its feet.

Thanks for reading!!!!!

Me!!


End file.
